Beyond the Coloration
by Fyre Farae
Summary: Long ago a saiyan elite took a human mistress thus creating a line of blue saiyans. Now, 100 years later a fiesty blue female saiyan and an arrogant Saiyan no Ouiji meet. Will discrimination keep them apart? Read to find out. BV AU. Please review.
1. Prologue

-1Long ago a saiyan elite took a mistress. This mistress was a Chikyuu- jin named Buruma. Buruma gave birth to a child. A hybrid. Saiyan laws forbad hybrids, but there was a loophole. If the mother could defeat a saiyan elite, of the council's choosing, the family would not loose their lives; however, if she lost their lives would be forfeit.

The saiyans believed it impossible for an alien, especially a female alien, to beat a saiyan elite and therefore the loophole wasn't removed and Buruma's request for the loophole action wasn't denied. After all, the loophole wasn't so much a loophole so much as it was a sick, twisted way for the Saiyan Council to punish one of their own who dared to contaminate the proud saiyan race.

The Chikyuu-jin was a genius in all senses of the word. She built a contraption that secured around her wrist, enabling her to increase her ki, speed, accuracy, and stamina higher than that of her opponent's. Needless to say she won thus allowing her, her mate, and their child to live.

The saiyan council acted immediately and removed the loophole so that the law currently reads: no hybrid shall be permitted to live. If a hybrid is conceived it will be put to death before leaving the mother's womb. The mother will be sold into slavery and the father shall be made an example of to the rest of society for the negligent regard of this law.

Due to the fact that this one saiyan hybrid was allowed to live the start of the blue saiyan line began. They were scorned by most because of their coloring and their ancestors' disgrace; however, there were those open-minded enough to look past the coloration to see what lay beneath. So the line continued being passed down maternally. The scorn is ever present and so the blue line of saiyans have become fiercer and stronger, the females faster and stronger. They do this for three reasons: to prove themselves worthy of the title saiyan, to protect themselves and their family, and to show their pride. Now 100 years later the tale of a blue female saiyan and the Saiyan no Ouji takes place.

Author's notes: Alright, it pains me to say this, but I have decided to take down this story and therefore lose every review I have. Which would be the second time in this story's history that I have lost, which amounts to over three hundred reviews. However, I have more respect for my craft than to let it remain as it is. There are endless grammar and spelling errors that need to be fixed. Plus, I find some of the characterization lacking. So I am going to take it down and edit all of it. I don't know how much I am going to add so, for those of you who have already read it, it might not be a bad idea to re-read it, and if you would be so kind, to please review it again. Thank you to everyone who has read and will continue to read this not so little project of mine. For those of you who don't want to go back and read I will post the new updates up as well so you don't have to wait for me to finish revising all the previous chapters. Happy reading!

The reason it states "if the mother could defeat... it impossible for an alien esp. an alien female..." is b/c saiyan females didn't mate outside their race. For every five males their were two females so the females were basically forbidden to take a mate or to bed someone not of their race; beside the females wanted the males to be as strong if not stronger than them in bed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Damn! Good going Bulma. Make yourself late for the first day of Elite Tutra. You are the master at making bad impressions. It's not like your life is hard enough being a blue female saiyan, but you have to go and add bad credentials to your file as well.' She scolded herself while running down the street to the side entrance of the palace. Once there she was greeted by two male saiyan guards baring her entry and adding minutes to her tardiness.

"Move it or lose it, morons," Bulma commanded in no mood to have to deal with incompetent guards. Especially ones who, undoubtedly, thought they were better than a female. It seemed like every time she came to the palace the guards always gave her trouble. She often wondered if there was a sign on her head that said 'fuck with me' written in bright, neon colors and flashing lights.

"What we gonna lose, baby?" The fat one with a horrible mustache and a smell to match leered at Bulma taking in her big beautiful blue eyes, luscious lips, full breasts, and long legs that seemed to go on for days, while his companion snorted along with him. Bulma glared and walked forward in a seductive manner watching their eyes darken with lust, until she was even with them then lashed out with her elbow hitting the smelly one on the temple. Before the other guard could react she snapped her foot up into the fleshy part under the saiyan's chin snapping his head back with a sickening crunch.

Bulma squatted down and checked for a pulse while answering," Your lives" in a deadpanned voice.

"Your late!" bellowed an ugly, bald saiyan, with a mustache. He was huge with muscle bulging everywhere muscles could bulge. He must have been at least 6'9'' and his auroa of importance made him seem even taller. Bulma got the distinct impression that he was big like bull dumb like ox. His bellowing caused the rest of the saiyans in the room to stop what they were doing to see their fearsome instructor lay it to their tardy peer..

"Yeah, well, I got held up at the gates," Bulma said with nonchalance, not about to let that loser embarrass her. She had no respect for those that pushed around their authority on those whom they deemed to be beneath them.

"Whatever. Just see that it never happens again. Now get in line." Bulma obeyed and stood beside another saiyan awaiting further instruction. "Speed, when in battle it can save your life. To acquire this skill we'll run a different drill at least once a week. On the other side of this room there is a ring. When you get there, grab it, and drop it in the basket at your left. To pass this exercise you must acquire three rings." There was gloating in Nappa's voice. It probably took most people three or four times to pass this exercise. Nappa glared each one down before commanding in a booming voice," GO!"

They took off, each one desperately wanting to prove themselves. Bulma concentrated and steadily overtook them. It was a she dropped her fourth ring into the basket that Nappa called a halt to the exercise. Around her Bulma heard sounds of distress, 'Apparently not everyone is use to depending on their speed for survival' she thought to herself. The need to be faster than everyone else had been impressed upon her since she was an infant. When she had fist started school at the tender age of three she had been picked on mercilessly by her peers. The other children would chase her around trying to grab her tail and pull her hair. If she ever fought back she was the one who would get into trouble, after all she was a blue saiyan, and everyone knew that they were trouble makers. Bulma would come home from school so angry that she would scream at her parents that she was never going back. Her mother would try to explain what discrimination was, but it wasn't until she was twelve that she could fully grasp what her mother was trying to tell her. So, in order to protect herself she did everything she could to become faster. By the time she was five none of her peers could grab her tail of pull her hair.

"All right brats, when I call your name reply with the number of rings acquired or lack there of." Nappa snapped calling them all to attention. There were a good number of zeros, a few ones, and a smattering of twos. On the 16th name called there was a three. This of course was met with a gasp here and there and a grumbling or two of jealousy. Nappa eyed the young saiyan and checked the name on the chart. 'Char' " Very good Char, you must make your family proud." Char's family was well know for their outstanding male athletes. Continuing on there were more ones and fewer twos. These repetitive answers were broken when Bulma's name was called she answered with a four.

"You lie," Nappa spat cutting off the surprised and disbelieving noises the others were making. As if this wasn't enough to set off Bulma's short fuse he continued, "There is no way you could have. You're a female; a blue female." Furious, Bulma threw each of her rings counting them off as she did. "You must have cheated..." he begun, but was abruptly cut off when a ki blast connected with his chest knocking the wind out of him and throwing him back a few feet.

"Just because I'm faster than the rest of the elites in this room does not mean I'm a cheater you arrogant prick," an enraged Bulma screeched her chest heaving with the effort of repressing her rage.

Now, Bulma had just made two very big mistakes. First, she insulted her superior and second, she attacked him. Nappa had every right to retaliate and retaliate he did. Bulma was thrown into the wall by the returned ki blast. She slid to the ground, but got to her feet quickly and sped over to Nappa snapping her leg up and kicking him in the chest making him step back. He swung his fist at her, but she ducked and went to kick him. He grabbed her incoming foot and swung her into the wall. Nappa continued after her punching her in the stomach making her gasp. Bulma blocked the next punch and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over giving Bulma just enough time to escape from the corner. Nappa turned and received a sharp kick to the head causing him to grunt in pain. He had the satisifcation of hearing her ribs crack as he deftly kicked her in the chest, her reward for kicking him in head.

Bulma fought the urge to scream as her chest exploded in pain. Quickly she powered up and dashed at the bald saiyan only to be grabbed around the waist from behind. She snapped her head around to see a pair of angry ebony eyes. The spectators in the room quit their cheering to execute a deep bow making sure to their heads lowered.

"Nappa what is the meaning of this!?! This is a preparatory room for young elites, not a place for sparring," the young man with a tower of black hair that resembled a flame demanded. His obsidian eyes were boring into the huge, bald man demanding a satisfying answer for his inappropriate conduct. A collective breath was being held in the room, everyone knew of the prince's wrath, but none of them wanted to witness it first hand.

"My Prince, this female attacked me and I was exercising my right to retaliate," he answered eyes lowered, but voice steady. It would not due for the prince to think he was misbehaving. Nappa coveted the power he possessed due to his rank and there was nothing he wouldn't do to preserve it.

Vegeta looked down at the creature in his arms; she had the iciest blue eyes he had ever seen. 'I wonder how many have frozen to death because that stare?' Her hair was the same dark aqua color as her tail which was currently snapping back and forth in her anger. The sight of her whipping tail brought a smirk to his previously stoic face. Briefly he wondered what it would take to get her tail whip around in different state of frenzy….  
"Is this true woman?"

Bulma's eyes snapped up to meet his when he addressed her and she scowled," Yes, but it was out of honor!"

"How so woman?"

"He called me a liar and a cheater. I was doing what my pride demanded of me," Bulma growled breaking his grip and looking at him defiantly. Prince or no prince who did he think he was grabbing her so intimately around the waist like that?

The Prince's eyebrows rose and he turned his head to look at Nappa. "Does this wench's words hold truth?" He awaited patiently for Nappa's reply briefly noting Bulma's barely concealed anger at both the situation and being called a wench.

"No Sire," Nappa lied and before the Prince could get a word in edgewise Bulma powered up and lunged at the liar. She hit him full force and they both went tumbling to the ground. He landed on top so she brought both her feet up to his chest and pushed. Nappa sprawled through the air caught off guard. The bald saiyan kicked her in the stomach when she leapt at him. Now, it was her time to fly.

She was about to crash-land when a terrible pain shot up her spine causing her to shriek. Bulma looked behind her and the sight that met her eyes made her let loose a string of curses that would make space pirates believe they had virgin ears. Prince Vegeta had grabbed her by the tail!

"God damn! Let go of my tail you bastard," Bulma screeched making the saiyans in the room wince and cover their ears. Vegeta obeyed, but not before rubbing the blue fur with his thumb, and she landed in an unceremonious heap at his feet. The blue haired saiyan female corrected herself and loving began to stroked her tail cooing at it while glaring up at the smirking no Ouiji. Bulma could hear snickers and coughs coming from her classmates causing a slight blush to spread across her cheeks.

Vegeta dragged her to her feet and glared first at Bulma then at the approaching saiyan. "It seems to me that you two have a difference of opinion, hmm Napp," Vegeta snapped," continue with class. I believe that this spitfire is in need of a regen tank." He had noticed her shallow, uneven breathing.

"Yes sire," Nappa acknowledged before turning to the others. " Okay you brats its endurance time."

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Author's Notes: Saiyans have this thing with pride and honor so when Bulma says that she was only doing what her honor demanded of her, it was a good reason. Also if you hadn't already guessed the females are thought to be lesser than the males. And the blue saiyans under even them. As always read and review please. **Please read this!! The next chapter skips ahead to chapter 23! **If you don't already know, I am editing my story chapter by chapter, but for those readers who have already read the story the next chapter is the updated one. So, if you haven't already read my story I wouldn't recommend reading the next chapter because you will be totally confused.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Strip and get in," Vegeta commanded once he and Bulma had entered the regeneration tank rooms. The trip was short and walked in silence. Bulma did as she was told and soon her eyes drifted shut as she was submerged in blue fluid.

What an interesting female.' Vegeta thought his eyes roving over her luscious curves. I should keep an eye on her. She could prove to be fun. Blue saiyans never cease to amaze me, but what was she thinking attacking Nappa. He could have beaten her into a bloody pulp. Tsk tsk.' He stood there a moment more drinking in the sight of her naked body. Her body was sculpted to perfection. An image of her writhing under him, thrusting her pert breasts to his mouth and begging for release came unbidden to his mind. Shaking his head to rid himself of the image Vegeta silently walked out the doors. "You," he snapped at the guard at the end of the hall. " No one but me goes in and out of that door." When the guard nodded he headed on down the hall thinking that her blue tail was softer than any other tail he had ever felt.

When the blue female woke up her surroundings were quite different. The ground and walls were cold and unyielding. Horizontal bars covered the front of the hole in the wall. Along the left back corner of her hole in the wall there was a straw pallet and a mouse eaten blanket. Across from that was a pail that smelled strongly of sewage. All this Bulma took in growing angrier by the minute. Cell, they put me a beautiful, intelligent elite in a dank, dark, musty, stinky cell! Bulma fumed and screeched at the very top of her lungs," Let me out of here!" When no response came she threw a ki ball at the bars. Not surprisingly the ki blast was absorbed and the only accomplishment was her loss of energy.

She howled in frustration and started shouting " God damn it! When I get out of here someone is going to pay! Let. Me. Out. I demand to be let free. I swear there's going to be Hell to pay when I'm let out of here. Who ever is out there is signing their death warrant by ignoring me! Let me out. I'm going to have a field day with the guard of this hell hole if I'm not freed soon! I promise to continue screeching until I'm either freed or I loose my voice!" The raving female quieted for a minute to see if her threat was heeded. It wasn't. True to her word she screeched for another three hours till her voice was finally reduced to a hoarse whisper and her throat burned as if she had swallowed acid. She sunk to the floor with her back supported by the wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin upon her knees while wrapping her arms around them. Slowly she drifted to sleep.

---------------

At the sound of the cell bars retracting Bulma jerked awake. Her gaze lifted to meet a familiar face. "Kakkarott! You don't know how glad I am to see your stupid grin," she greeted jumping up and walking to the cell bars.

"Hey that hurts," he joked placing his fist over his heart wrenching his facial features to take on a pained expression before he and Bulma burst into laughter startling the guard. The guard removed his palm from the hand reader and Bulma exited. Kakkarott and Bulma clasped each other in a warm embrace startling the guard even more for it was rare for saiyans to show affection especially in public. They released each other and started toward the exit when Kakkarott asked," So, how did you land yourself in there?"

"Long story," was the terse reply.

---------------

"And then he grabbed her by the tail!" There were rounds of laughter when Kakkarott finished Bulma's story. Bulma sat with her arms crossed on the couch glaring murderously at Kakkarott promising that he would pay later.

"Maybe he likes you, Bulma." Calypsta teased turning her usually serious brown eyes into calf eyes and rapidly batting her eye lashes. She never could pass up the opportunity to tease Bulma.

"Who?" Bulma asked confused.

"The Prince dumb ass. The grabbing of a saiyan's tail can be quite sensuous," answered Chichi shooting a meaningful glance at Kakkarott whose cheeks flushed red. Bardock and Turles snorted while Bulma, Chichi, Calypsta, and Radditz laughed at their friend's expense.

"Anyway, Bulma, messing with the Elite Commander of Arms is bad enough and messing with the Prince is both stupid and dangerous. Next time you might get more than a night in a cell," reprimanded Bardock instantly sobering up the group. He eyed each one of them with his ebony eyes making sure that they each grasped the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, sir." replied a bowed blue head.

"Good, now get your asses in gear. We have a hell of a lot of stuff to do before the next purge. Bulma and Radditz will work on the maintenance, Chichi and Calypsta the supplies, and Kakkarott and Turles get over to the Purge Center for final confirmation and detailed information," Bardock commanded like the Squad Captain he is. Everyone snapped to attention," Yes sir." Then marched out of the room to perform their orders.

* * *

Disclaimer: Just for the record, I will never own DBZ, so if I don't mention that in one of my chapters, it's cause I'm lazy not because I suddenly own it. 

Author's Notes: Just to clear it up; when Bulma was put in the tank and woke up in the cell and then fell asleep again is all one day. Then when she awoke again and Kakkarott was there that was the next day. Sorry if that was confusing. Please review.

Special thanks to: Anne, Chazie, NachtLilitu, and anime sci-fi chick book lover for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Turles, how long do you think this purge will last?" Kakkarott inquired of his cousin. Kakkarott was a tall saiyan and the spitting image of his father, Bardock. They both had spiky black hair that stuck out from their skull and their eyes were made of the same ebony color.

"Who knows," Turles shrugged. Turles was Kakkarott's cousin but they could have been brothers. The only difference was their hair, where Kakkarott's hair was probably only a foot long in all directions Turles went nearly to his shoulders. Like all saiyans his muscles were well defined, but unlike some saiyans there wasn't an inch of fat on his body. "It depend on the solar system, location of the planet within the solar system and whether the planet has a moon and if it does what phase the moon is in."

"Oh." The saiyans arrived at the mission's office at the Purge Center and stood in line.

"Yeah and then the bitch jumped at Nappa after the Prince had already detained her," spat the saiyan in front of them to his companion. Curiosity aroused Turles and Kakkarott inched a little closer so there would be no chance of missing anything.

"So what happened after she attacked?" asked the other saiyan. His curiosity sparked too.

"Well, Nappa gave her a good one that sent her flying and right before she landed Vegeta no Ouiji grabbed her tail," he answered in disgust unknowingly putting the two third class warriors behind them on edge.

"Did he now? Well what was the wench's punishment? A severe beating perhaps or maybe a while in the torture block." asked the first class saiyan with sadistic pleasure.

"Actually, no, all the blue freak got was a night in a cell." the other saiyans face dropped in disappointment.

"That's it? Well maybe she was a wonder in bed then!" he laughed bawdily.

"Hey you! Take that back." Kakkarott snarled grabbing the offending saiyan's shoulder spinning him around to come face to face with two furious third class soldiers.

"Watch it low level; you're dealing with an elite and a first class." He threatened more than cautioned.

"Like we care. You have insulted our squad sister and we demand that your crude comment be retracted." Turles growled. If either the elite or first class were startled that an elite was squad sister to third classes they didn't show it. The only emotions betrayed by facial features were that of anger by Turles and Kakkarott.

"Feh. The only way you could get me to take it back is if you beat it out of me and even then it's not guaranteed." The first class sneered. Turles and Kakkarott took the comment as it was. A challenge.

Kakkarott grabbed the guy's head and brought it to a halt on his knee. The saiyan howled as the bones in his nose broke and blood gushed down his face. The elite clad in yellow rushed at Turles, but Turles sidestepped and grabbed his arm yanking him around to face him. Turles delivered a punch to his face and smirked as he heard bones crack and the man snarl with rage. Glancing at the Elite's shoulder protector Turles discovered that he was from the House of Panstanly. 'What a pansy ass name.' Turles snickered to himself.  
Kakkarott meanwhile was trading blows with the first class and not surprisingly hitting his mark more often than not. This however ticked the other saiyan off.

"Baka third class. No one messes with Cyrus." The saiyan raged and took a wild swing at Kakkarott. Caught off guard the punch landed and sent Kakkarott flying through the air landing at his cousin's feet. Turles reached down and pulled him to standing. Kakkarott nodded his thanks and flew back to his own opponent.

Turles snatched the incoming foot and twisted it rendering it useless. When it came to a fight he went for the win and that meant he fought without mercy. Not giving Panstanly any recovery time he sent a ki blast at him. Panstanly only barely managed to erect a ki shield before the blast hit. He levitated into the air thereby reducing the pain in his foot and allowing him mobility. He attacked Turles so blinded with fury that it was easy for the third class to block and return the pitiful attempts of attacks.

Soon the cocky elite was begging for his life and apologizing at the same time. Turles laughed and blasted him into oblivion. He turned in time to see Kakkarott snap the other Saiyan's neck. Both saiyans surveyed the damage. Considering that two third class had just beat the hell out of an elite and a first class a great amount of damage was to be expected. However, there wasn't that much damage. Just a scorch mark where Turles's blast was deflected and a few cracks and dents in the floor and wall where the four combatants landed. Not to bad at all.

Before long the cousin's had gotten the required info. and left before the SCU ( Saiyan Control Units) even arrived. "Well that was a good little exercise." Kakkarott said cheerfully.

"Sure. I even broke a sweat; they definitely need to change the way they determine a saiyan's class." Turles replied. Kakkarott shrugged. They both knew it wouldn't happen. The walk home was made in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but the original characters are mine and so is the plot.

Author's Notes: I think everything was pretty cut and dry. I'm trying to get chapters up as fast as I can so thanks for the patience. I don't know what was going on, but I tried for four days to get this chapter up, but our friends wouldn't let me. Also, people found the skip to chapter 23 very confusing so I took it down and you're all just going to have to wait for it. Sorry. Please Please Please review. I get so excited whenever I see I have received a new review- it totally makes my day!

Special Thanks:

Grumps: Thanks for reviewing. The reason that you get updates for the same chapter was because I had decided to keep the latest update (which was chapter 23) up so that people who didn't want to re-read could just start from there. So the system wasn't screwy-just me.

SilverWing145: I know what you mean by never seeing a story. There are just so many of them that it's hard to find them all. I'm glad you think it's fun. Thanks for reviewing.

Vampiress-06: Yay! It's always good when people like where a story is going. That way they will come back and read more of it. Thanks for reviewing.

Badbunny1818: Bulma has to kick butt! At the time I originally started writing this the majority of the fics had her as a human wimp. I got bored of that so I made her kick butt! Thanks for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

Chichi dropped the fifth box of food on the floor next to one of the fridges and wiped off the sweat on her forehead with the back of her arm. Feeding this particular purging squad was a particular hassle. All of them were very energetic and never passed up the opportunity to eat, especially her mate. It was a good thing that they were one of the best purging squads in the empire and therefore brought in large sums of money for their work. In fact if it wasn't for the insane amount of food Chichi had to continually purchase to keep her squad family fed they would be quite wealthy. Of course with Bulma being an elite and coming from a well to do house helped considerably. If not for those three reasons they would be hard put to keep to their standard of living.

It was a standard of living that few third class soldiers could boast of. Bulma and her father were both geniuses and every invention of theirs that pertained to squads or squad living was tested by Bardock's squad and as a thank you for being willing guinea pigs they were gifted with the completed projects at no charge. As a result all of their equipment was cutting edge technology and all of their luxuries were top of the line. Since the squad didn't have to allocate money for equipment or special luxuries they could spend the extra income on personal trivialities and extra food.

Chichi began to load and unload the fridges, they had to have two in order to keep all the perishable items cold, and boxes respectively. There was a lot involved when it came to keeping the ship well stocked. 'You could feed the Prince, all of his body guards, and half of the council with the amount of food we have to keep around to feed this rowdy bunch' she sighed heavily shaking her head as she put yet another box of food into the near overflowing cabinets.

The kitchen was so large that it occupied an eight of the top level of their ship. The two refrigerators were a special design Bulma invented after listening to Chichi complain one too many times about having to go grocery shopping more than once a week. The two refrigerators were more like walk in closets than fridges. Each fridge was identical to the other one. They were each six wide, ten feet long, and ten feet high. Every wall of the fridge was adorned with shelves coming dangerously close to over flowing with food. One fridge held meat and dairy products while the other fridge was dedicated to fruits, vegetables, and beverages. Residing next to the two refrigerators was the oven and above it, mounted into the wall, was a microwave. The center of the room featured a huge round, wooden dining table that could comfortably seat a complete purge squad. The rest of the three walls consisted of countertops and cabinets. Each squad member had their own cabinet, to put food in that they didn't want to share, in addition to the rest of the shared cabinets.

The upkeep of the kitchen area in addition to preparing meals and cleaning up after them took up most of Chichi's time and energy leaving her without an opportunity to take care of the rest of the ship. Thankfully she had Calypsta to help. After finally filling the fridges to their maximum containment level she began filling cabinets and drawers with the rest of the food being careful to put everyone's special requests in their respective cabinets. The last thing she needed was a repeat of the brawl Turles and Kakkarott had gotten into when she'd accidentally put Turles's snacks in her mate's cabinet. Kakkarott, who never really paid attention to what was in his cabinet, ate whatever was in it and Turles had walked in on his cousin eating his favorite goodies. The resulting food fight had left most of the cabinets devoid of their contents. Steam had come awfully close to pouring out her ears when she walked in to see her usually immaculate kitchen in shambles. Within ten seconds flat Chichi had her mate and Turles's heads bowed in shame and their knees near to buckling in sheer terror from her threats. If they didn't get her kitchen cleaned, and she meant spotless, in one hour they could make themselves food for an entire month! The kitchen sparkled and reeked of bleach within forty-five minutes of a very angry saiyan woman stalking out of her once pristine kitchen. Word had spread quickly around the ship after Chichi made her decree to the two chagrinned saiyans and needless to say it never happened again regardless of whether someone's food went missing.

"Hey Chi? Where do all the extra linens go?" came a request from the device covering Chichi's right eye and ear.

Chichi clicked the a small button and replied," Under the mattress of all the beds there is a small place where you can put them that way they're always handy."

"Thanks." Lifting the queen size mattress and dumping some extra bed sets in the space provided she thought ' This is the worst part of a purge; preparing for it. Its so boring.' Calypsta continued to mentally complain while doing her most hated task. She would much rather be playing bedroom games with Turles, her mate. The thought made her full lips widen in a smile that usually made Turles go weak in the knees. She ran a hand through her long spiky hair that went to between her shoulder blades and sighed. 'There will be plenty of time for daydreaming later' right now she had a ship to prep.

She eyed the rest of the room taking note if there was anything else that needed restocking. Everyone was in charge of cleaning their own rooms, but she made sure that there were clean sheets, toilet paper, fresh towels, light bulbs, you name it and she made sure the room had a supply of it. All the rooms were identical with the exception of Bardock's because he was the captain. All the rooms entered from the hallway into a small sitting area where the inhabitants could entertain guests or just lounge around. Every sitting area boasted a two man couch, a chair, coffee table, and tv. Some saiyans, like Bulma and Radittz invested their wages in purchasing bean bag chairs to provide extra sitting room. It was sparse, but then again it was a battle ship, but for a purge ship theirs was pretty damn cozy. The small sitting room led to the bedroom. If the inhabitants were a mated couple then it was a queen size bed that took up the room and if they weren't then there were two single beds each residing against opposite walls. Each occupant had their own closet, desk, and dresser that doubled as a vanity for the women. To the left of the bedroom was a moderately sized bathroom. The bathrooms featured a full sized tub and shower, a toilet, and a sink with ample countertop space. Bardock's room was different in that the sitting room was larger, housed more furniture, and had a bar. On the rare occasion that the ship housed important quests the captain could entertain them there to keep a closer eye on them. All in all the living arrangements suited everyone in Bardock's squad.

Finding nothing lacking Calypsta turned off the lights and headed to the next room to begin the monotonous task all over again.

"Ow God damn it!" Bardock exclaimed putting his index finger in his mouth and sucking on the abused flesh. His eyes started to burn and water a bit and his nose scrunched from the pain. "Son of a bitch." He muttered glaring at the pair of pliers on the floor. He had dropped them when they had clamped down on one of his fingers nearly ripping his skin from his finger. He eyed the hurt digit and scowled. 'Damn, just what I need a fuckin blood blister.' He shot the pliers one last glare before turning his attention to the computer at his left which was the cause for the necessity of wielding the dangerous pliers that seemed hell bent on wreaking havoc on his poor fingers.

He turned a knob there, pushed a button here, flicked a switch or two, muttered a few choice words and finally the screen showed the information it was suppose to. Only in the wrong colors. Enemy ships were not pink; they were red. Freiza's, the freak, ships were supposed to be pink. Saiyan ships green not yellow and how in the hell did the planets and other space rocks get from blue to orange! Why wasn't anything ever easy. He shook his head and once again grabbed the pliers from hell eyeing them wearily. The disgruntled saiyan could have sworn that he heard a giggle come from the blasted thing. He attacked the control panel with a vengeance and a few minutes later he gave a shout of triumph.

A turned knob here, a pushed button there, a flicked switch or two, and a few choice words later the screen came to life. With the correct colors this time! The squad commander nodded to the computer and walked out of the ship with a smug look on his face and a bounce in his step. He truly was a genius! Now if only he could invent a pair of pliers that wouldn't pinch him.

Bardock's good mood lasted only until dinner when his son and nephew sauntered to the diner table looking like they were participants in a bar room brawl. And smelling like it too. His mouth was open on the verge of questioning his soldiers, but before he could comment on it Kakkarott's mate did.

"What happened to you two!" she screeched taking in their tattered clothing and the few bruises that marred their otherwise perfect features. Her eyes were alight with fire and her foot was tapping a million times a second. Her arms were crossed across her chest and a spatula was held in her iron like clutches with white knuckles.

"Long story," they replied in unison chuckling to themselves. Matching smiles graced their handsome features as each one relived their fight of moments prior. They looked like a pair of cats that each got a canary. 

"Until you shower neither of you eat." Chichi commanded wielding her spatula. She would tolerate a great many things, you had to living with this squad, but filth at the table or in her kitchen was not one of them. Their shoulders slumped a little, but the shit eating grins on their faces remained firmly in place.

Ten minutes later when the two freshly cleaned saiyans descended the stairs, still with their identical smiles, the rest of the household was ready to hear their tale. They took their places at the table and began the story once everyone had their food in front of them.

"Well, when we got to the Purge Center the two saiyans in front of us were talking about a situation that happened yesterday involving the Commander of Arms, Vegeta no Ouiji, and a certain blue female," Turles started looking pointedly at the only blue saiyan at the table. Bulma shrugged with a nonchalance she didn't entirely feel.

"Anyway," Kakkarott picked up the story stabbing some green beans with his fork. "they said some stuff about Bulma that wasn't at all flattering. We demanded that they apologize; they didn't so we-"

"Kicked their asses to the next dimension." Turles interrupted a gleam in his eye. He ruthlessly impaled a piece of medium rare steak on his fork and shoved it into his mouth with a flourish.

"Oh, my heroes," Bulma simpered sarcastically. She clasped her hands together and brought them to her right cheek while fluttering her eyelashes outrageously at the two saiyains, who were by all accounts a little too proud of themselves.

"Bulma," Bardock said putting an end to the argument before it could begin. "You should learn to curve your temper. There's no telling what could come of something like this. Vegeta no Ouiji isn't a nice guy." There were nods of agreement from everybody. Bardock crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat causing the front two legs of his chair to rise off the ground. Chichi gave him a pointed look and the chair was dropped to its normal resting position post haste.

"I'll try Bardock." Bulma was chagrinned, she didn't like her friends to have to fight her battles for her. Still, a part of her was warmed by her friends' chivalry. She grinned at her two 'saviors' and graced them each with a wink of her beautiful blue eyes in appreciation. Two sets of blushing cheeks were her reward.

"You'll do better than try Bulma; you'll do it." Calypsta reprimanded accentuating the last three words of her command with her fork. A superior look crossed her face as she added another jibe. "We have more important things to do than bail you out of trouble."

"Calypsta, I seem to remember a time when it was you we were bailing out of trouble," Bulma said sweetly. Her eyes flashed an angry warning that clearly said that it would not be wise for Calypsta to continue on her tirade. 

"That's different. I wasn't foolish like you. Not only are you foolish, but you're inconsiderate, hotheaded, and childish. You never think things through." Calypsta bashed waving her fork around for emphasis. She seemed oblivious to the warning growls that were starting to increase in loudness that emanated from the blue female.

"Shut up Calypsta. I may be hotheaded, but I'm not the inconsiderate one or the childish one." Bulma accused. The angry female kept her eyes fastened on the bitch in front of her who continued to ignore her both her verbal and non-verbal warnings. Her body was tense now and ready to spring at the slightest provocation. 

"Yes, you are. You're also bitchy..." before she could continue Bulma interrupted by slamming her silverware down and leaning across the table, her chair hitting the floor with a crash, so she was nearly nose to nose with the other female. Bulma's tail unfurled from around her waist and began to thrash violently in the air behind her warning everyone that she was about to lose her control over her rapidly increasing anger at the obstinate woman in front of her.

"Calypsta, you have no business saying any of the things you did and I'm only letting it slide this once because your Turles's mate. However, you do it again and you'll pay. And it will come when you least expect it." She turned on her heel and walked through the door head held high and tail still furiously whipping back and forth . She slammed the door closed, nearly ripping the innocent wood off its hinges, before taking to the air.

Everyone else was too shocked by the malice in Bulma's voice to do anything except stare and shudder when the door slammed.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and no matter how much I wish I did I never will.

Author's notes: Has allowed lemons to be posted yet? Please review, even if it's to say that you don't like something or would like to see something happen. I'm always open to suggestions.

Special thanks to: Vampiress-06, SilverWing145, and kittygirl998939 for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bulma touched down in a wooded area about 200 miles from the capital and took a look around her. It appeared to be one big, empty forest. 'Time for target practice' she thought maliciously rolling her shoulders, popping her neck, and then cracking her knuckles while a devilish smile crossed her beautifully angry face. She threw 20 some ki blasts each one hitting its mark and permanently scaring the bark of every tree they hit. She imagined pouring all her anger and frustration into those blasts. She would have pictured Calypsta's face on the trees, but she figured that would be an insult to the tree and besides the trees never did anything to her to deserve that sort of offense. 'No reason to destroy the trees. Less to use for target practice if I did that.'

Soon using the trees for target practice wasn't relaxing anymore, but she still had anger energy to deal with. It looked like she needed a new form of entertainment. "What to do, what to do?" she questioned herself out loud taping her index finger on her skin and looking upwards into the sea of clouds as if they held the answer to her question in their fluffy depths.

"How about a quick spar?" A gruff voice suggested from behind her making Bulma stiffen in surprise. When she turned around her features were perfectly schooled and her body posture screamed of mockery.

"Now why would the arrogant Saiyan no Ouiji want to spar with little ol' me?"

"Nappa's getting too predictable and since you're the one using my trees for target practice you're the logical choice. Besides I've never fought a blue female before. Should be an interesting experience, wouldn't you agree?" He asked putting her teeth on edge by the way he said it, but hey a fight was a fight and he was looking rather…delicious. His body armor was in pristine condition, his boots looked newly polished, and his gloves looked to be brand new. Not a single strand of hair was out of place in his ebony flamed shaped hair do. She could smell the slight sheen of sweat on his face and neck and the smell was intoxicating. She had to mentally restrain herself from licking his lips and then suckling his neck where she could she his pulse.

"What terms?" she ground out. She wasn't a fool, the Prince was the kind of saiyan who fought to win, and when you fight to win you fight dirty. There were some who thought fighting dirty was beneath their dignity, but not Bulma and certainly not the prince. In this rough world if you didn't fight dirty you died. There was no honor in death to a weaker being and the weaker the being the dirtier they fought so if you wanted an honorable death you better be able to fight with the dirtiest of them to come out alive.

"No flying and no leaving the forest. First to lose conscientiousness or gives up loses." Vegeta was eyeing the woman in front of him and more than a few lecherous thoughts were running through his imaginative mind. Her chest was heaving in, what he assumed to be anticipation of the fight, and he didn't have to use too much imagination to imagine them heaving for a different reason. The blue eyes staring into his ebony ones were practically eating him alive and those luscious lips of hers were parted just enough to give him a view of her pink tongue. What would it take to get that tongue to slip past those pearly whites and war with his own tongue? He had a sneaking suspicion that fighting was as arousing to her as it was to him and if that was the case…things could get very interesting very fast.

"Fine."

"Good. Lets begin," so saying the Prince launched at her. Bulma took a step back, but unfortunately not quick enough because two muscular arms encircled her waist bringing her to the ground. She landed with a thud and when Vegeta landed on top of her, her breath was forced out of her lungs. "Come on you can do better," he sneered straddling her hips and rocking once suggestively against hers.

"Your right," she spat bringing her clenched fists down upon his forehead sending him flying backwards. The flash of heat that had attacked her core with his thrust startled her and the need to keep him at arms length intensified. He put his hands on the ground pushing up and backwards executing a back hand spring and dropped into a fighting stance. Was he that graceful in the bed? Another flash of heat attacked Bulma's core and her gut tightened.

Bulma jumped up and leapt at him aiming a fist at his jaw. He intercepted the punch and slugged her. She stumbled back a step, corrected herself, and kicked at him. He dodged and gave her a taste of her own medicine sending her flying back. Bulma landed on her stomach snarling with rage all thoughts of sensual activity out the window.

Vegeta laughed and stalked toward her. Even in the growing darkness he could see where she was. Stepping up to her and squatting down he gently swiped a few blue locks out of her eyes and mocked, "Oh, is the woman hurt and finished already." Quick as lighting her hands shot out, grabbed his feet, and yanked. Down the Prince of Saiyans went and not wasting anytime she straddled his hips.

Bulma put her index finger at the corner of her mouth. "Oh, the poor wittle Princey wincey get a boo boo. Is he finished already?" She twisted his words and used a baby voice. She got her intended result when he snarled at her mocking tone. To return his earlier favor she rocked her hips hard against his pelvis and smiled at the resulting groan. His eyes were smoldering, but she couldn't tell if it was because of sexual desire or anger at his current position and her shoving his words down his throat.

"Not on your life," he growled grabbing her hips and catapulting her over his body. Nimbly she flipped around and landed on her feet.

"Well this is fun. A lot better than marring trees," she stated peppily rolling her head on her shoulders loosening out the stiffness.

"Less talk and more fight woman," Prince Vegeta commanded his eyes dropping to her breasts when they lifted up as a result of her little neck stretch. He held back another groan at the image of her heaving bosom. It had taken all his strength not to roll her beneath him and take her right then and there after that little preview she had given him. Damn! He could imagine the sex they would be capable of….

"Okay." She replied before taking a swing at him, but instead of blocking or dodging he let it connect. A small trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Well well it looks like there is some bite to go with that bark."

Bulma snarled and belted him again. He laughed and backhanded her snapping her head to one side. Slowly she turned her head to the position it had been in and spat the blood in her mouth on his pristine white boots. He looked from her to his boots and back to her again. The corner of his lips twitched telling her that he was only just barely withholding a smile. Bulma growled and flew into the air Vegeta following close behind. She knew there was no way she could come out on top of this spar and it was common knowledge that the prince had a nasty little habit of killing his opponents whom he thought hadn't given him enough of a challenge. 'Knowing his arrogance the only time he expects a challenge from a female is when they're between the sheets!'

Vegeta caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist spinning her around to face him, keeping her pressed tightly against his body. "Apparently what they say about you blue saiyans is true. You're dishonest and cheaters."

"You're one to talk. I know that you fight dirty so how dare you condemn me for what you yourself practice?" she screeched and grabbed his tail which had unwound from his waist when he had grabbed her and pulled her nose to nose with him. Bulma could feel him shudder at the initial contact and then heard him snap his jaw closed when she squeezed.

"Woman, I suggest you release my tail immediately." He nearly purred when she started to stroke his tail softly up and down. A few more strokes of his soft, furry, tail and his chest was vibrating from his purr.

Bulma grinned, "Why would I want to do that? You insulted me and the rest of the blue saiyans. Now you should pay." Her voice was silky smooth wrapping Vegeta in blanket of false sweetness. She leaned forward and nipped his nose before slipping her hand down to the base of his tail and tickling it with her fingertips.

"Because woman," his hand reached out and clenched her tail. "two can play at this game." So saying he began stroking her tail causing her to shudder and retract her fingers from one of his most sensitive areas. A few more stokes and she was gripping his shoulders while gasping for breath. Her head rolled back on her shoulders as waves of ecstasy rolled down her body. Vegeta couldn't help but to nuzzle her exposed neck breathing in her muskiness. Smelling her arousal he whispered in her ear, "My, my someone is getting a little excited."

She felt her arousal bringing her close to passion's peak and anger began to bubble in her. "What's the matter Ouiji- sama. Tired of not being able to please the palace whores so now you have to go else where and by foul means try to prove your nonexistent manliness," she bit out trying to bring her traitorous body under control. His scathing reply was cut short when she broke his hold in his second of distraction because of her husky voice and sped off. Soon she was out of sight, but not before he could hear her say," Till next time Ouiji."

The prince smirked," Till next time."

* * *

Disclaimer: I own DBZ, in fact Vegeta is in my bed waiting for me right now. J/k, even though I wish I wasn't. Alas, DBZ still isn't mine nor will it ever be.

Author's Notes: OOOhhhh sexual tension!! Who wants a lemon? Is anyone interested in being my beta? Let me know in an e-mail and please tell me what experience or expertise you have. As always read and review. Thanks for reading.

Special thanks to:

Raditz's Onna- thank you sooo much for reviewing even though I didn't mention you in my last shout out. I don't know how I missed you. Sry!! Don't worry Calypsta gets her comeuppance.

Airbender656- thanks for reviewing. I know that this wasn't updated very soon, but these last three weeks have been hell on wheels! But finals are over and it's summer so hopefully my next update with be soon.

kittygirl998939- thank you for reviewing again!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following week flew by with few incidents. Bulma steered clear of Vegeta and Nappa while ignoring her squad family completely. She didn't feel like putting up with anyone's crap so she sort of adopted one of the gravity rooms as her own after-Tutra-retreat. Every now and then someone would attempt to try and use the training room with the discolored female. They never lasted long.

This particular day found Bulma famished after a grueling training session so she made her way to the 26 hour eatery.

The establishment was across the hall from the cafeteria on the third floor of the palace. The ceiling was completely covered by mirrors reflecting the different colored tiles that made up the floor. The wall that, if they were on the ground, was facing the street and the wall next to it were not walls at all but windows. All the furniture was white. All it needed was a disco ball and it would be the perfect dance club…

It was a place where Saiyans could come and eat 26 hours a day no matter what class they were. The food was good, plentiful, and well priced. It was the place where most Saiyans went to lose the miseries of the day before going home to either their mates or an empty loft apartment. A section of about ten tables was usually filled with males complaining to each other about their mates. Across the room were the respective mates complaining to each other about _their _mates.

It was when Bulma was in the middle of her meal that her attention was drawn to one of the many corners in the fairly large room. There was a circle of Saiyans and more still began to join the crowd. Generally, this meant a fight and generally she preferred to mind her own business and ignore the ensuing ruckus. However, she was bored and what better way to relieve ones boredom than by watching a fight? The blue female edged through the crowd and finally managed to get to the front of the throng.

There were two Saiyans in the center of the empty space. A hassled looking female and a male who looked like his pride had been stomped on by her. The sight was more common than one might think. The female exceeded Bulma's height of 5'6'' by about three inches. Her spiky hair reached to the back of her knees and was the same chocolate brown color as her eyes. Her tanned face was without blemishes except for a tiny beauty mark, nearly indistinguishable, at the corner of the left side of her mouth. Feminine to say the least, but from the look of her well toned muscles she knew how to take care of herself.

"You can't continue to evade my advances much longer, Aurora." the male warned. The male, well he was ugly. Fat and ugly. He had a triple chin, a pug nose, eyes that were centered too far apart, and lopsided ears. Most likely the result of way too many marriages to first cousins.

"I can and will Barhuo. Your advances aren't welcome." Aurora's tone dripped with defiance. The male growled, but Aurora held her ground.

Bulma watched with peaking interest. 'Good for you' she silently applauded for it was rare that a female would stand her ground when the male was two classes higher than herself. In their blood thirsty society to the victor goes the spoils and when it came to courting the male usually dominated over the female and thus the female usually had little choice but to accept the stronger male as their mate.

"You will succumb Aurora." Barhuo snarled reaching for her wrist. Aurora slapped his hand away and continued to stand her ground trying her best to look her nose down at the offensive male.

"You may think I will, but I know I won't," she argued back decisively. "You cannot rule my life."

"No, but I can," another heavyset Saiyan interrupted rather heatedly. Aurora took a small step back, but that was all as she turned her attention to the new comer.

"Uncle Horezc, you have no part in this discussion. My parents may be dead, but I will decided who I mate with." There was steel in her voice and her lithe body tensed ready for a fight. If one were to determine the girl's level of anger by her voice they would have been deceived. Her tone was barely constraining the anger, but one look at the girl's chocolate eyes was the equivalent to a glimpse of the fires of the seventh pit of hell. Her fists were white from clenching them and Bulma had the suspicion that if she were to look at the girl's palms she would see tiny crescents where her nails had pressed against the tender flesh.

"Why you impertinent bitch," Horezc snarled. Enraged he backhanded his niece sending her into the crowed where they shoved her back. Bulma glared at the hulking male beating someone half his size and age, but didn't interfere. Only when the girl got too manhandled would she interfere. Hopefully, the girl could take care of herself. She really wasn't in the mood to get more sweaty and stinky than she already was. Besides she'd already beat the crap out of some cocky male who thought to ruin her training earlier; she didn't want to have to beat another worthless Saiyan up.

Once again the second class female took position opposite the males. "It's futile to continue being obstinate. You know the end result," Barhuo cautioned shrugging his shoulders and opening his palms in a gesture that, Bulma assumed, was suppose to placate the object of his lust.

"Don't threaten me as you know it is pointless. This conversation is ov-"

"It's over when I say it is wench." Horezc cut her off. "You will mate with Barhuo."

"Like hell I will."

"You will!" Horezc thundered grabbing Aurora by the throat and squeezing. The struggling female brought her hands up to her throat and tried to pry his fingers from around her windpipe. During this time Barhuo smirked with sick satisfaction watching her feet lift from the ground and her face turn pale from lack of oxygen.

Bulma had had enough. 'Stupid males. Barbarians who think they own everything and rule everyone.' The poor unsuspecting bastards had awakened the femi-Nazi in Bulma. She grabbed the bulky Saiyan's wrist and dug her nails into his pressure point causing his hand to release Aurora who breathed in the air in heaving breathes. Horezc dropped his arm to his side when it was released and glared at the female who had dared to interfere with his punishment giving.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!? This is a private argument." Demanded Horezc trying to shoot Bulma with imaginary eye lasers. He threw his shoulders back and straightened up to his full height towering over the blue Saiyan. Well, he towered over her in height anyway, but the anger and attitude that Bulma exuded was damn near overwhelming.

"Private my ass, you're at the 26 hour eatery. Nothing here is private you pompous idiot." She motioned to the 'audience' and lifted her eyebrow in plain amusement.

"You have no right to interfere in something you have no part in." snapped Barhuo.

"Oh," she turned to Aurora. "Do you wish for me to return to the crowd of onlookers?" Aurora looked around for the first time realizing that the whole eatery was indeed watching.

"Not at all." Her voice was steady as she answered. Bulma nodded her approval at the nonchalance the woman managed to put into her voice. Saiyans were private by nature and having their business broadcast in the heart of the rumor mill was enough to put any Saiyan on edge.

"Well then, it looks like I'm not unwanted so what so you say we drop this little squabble and return to our routines." Bulma suggested for once trying to keep peace. Now she knew what Bardock went through, to a small degree.

"I never knew you needed a freak to fight your battles for you niece," spat Horezc in disgust still trying to kill Bulma with imaginary eye lasers.

Seconds later a fist found its way to his mouth knocking the bigot's head back so forcefully she heard an audible snap. "That'll teach you to insult a blue Saiyan you scum." Bulma growled. There were shouts of agreement from the blue saiyans in the throng. The ignorant male had just gone and offended a third of the inhabitants at the 26 hour eatery.

Horezc kicked at the female who hit him and was surprised when his kick was effortlessly knocked out of the way. Not to be made a fool of he powered up and flew at Bulma while Barhuo attacked Aurora. The assembled crowd moved away as one not willing to be caught in the middle of the fight. The act was fruitless however because ten minutes later the whole eatery was brawling after another carelessly tossed out insult to the blue saiyans by Horezc.

Bulma made fast work of her opponent and looked around to see Aurora deck Barhuo sending him crashing into unconsciousness. She caught the second class female's attention and they both made a quick exit.

Once safely away from the eatery they landed and assumed a disposition of normality. "Thank you for your for help back there. The name's Aurora."

"You're welcome and Bulma. Care to explain what I got involved in?" The other girl sighed and Bulma glanced at her. Now that the cornered animal look was erased from the girl's face fatigue had settled upon it. Aurora's once ramrod straight back and thrown back shoulders were now slightly slumped. Her movements were graceful, but she would occasionally cast furtive glances over her shoulder.

"My parents died two years ago in a purge gone bad. My uncle took me in. If you could call it that. A year ago Barhuo started to take an interest in me." Aurora paused for a minute in her explanation. "No, correction; he began to take an interest in my body." Bulma snorted and motioned her to continue. "Anyway, Barhuo disgusts me. I want nothing to do with him. It'll higher my status..."

"And therefore your income which, no doubt, your Uncle will demand a part of for seeing to your 'happy future.'" Bulma finished for her.

"Yup."

"Males. Despicable bastards most of 'em. You're welcome to stay with me till you find that you can live on your own." Bulma offered then inquired," How old are you?"

"Twenty, so technically I can live on my own, but I would appreciate the lodging until I can get some money. I'm sure my uncle will be furious when he wakes up so a hide out will come in handy for awhile. Is he going to wake up?"

"Yeah, but if he ever insults a blue Saiyan again and I'm around to hear it he won't wake up to regret it." There was silence for a while until Aurora's curiosity got the better of her.

"So where are we going Bulma?"

"To my squad leader's place. We're going on a purge in a few months so I really have to start loading my stuff."

"Oh."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I own Aurora, Horezc, and Barhuo.

Author's Notes: Okay, this is where I need your help readers. In the first and second posting of this story the next chapter doesn't have a lemon. It states that Bulma and Vegeta have sex, but it's not a lemon. By show of reviews who wants me to make it a lemon? I think I will need at least ten reviews asking for a lemon to write one. I know this is underhanded, but a writer will do what a writer must do for reviews! For those of you who are uncomfortable reading a lemon I will state before and after the lemon that it's a lemon scene so you can skip over it without missing any of the plot.

A note to the reviewer who signed only as 'sigh'. If you think that you can do so much better than by all means dazzle us with your literary genius. Be sure to let me know so that I may give you the same courtesy you gave me in your reviews. While I appreciate your tips on the Japanese grammar your presentation could use some work. The only time anyone has spoken to him using the Ouiji terminology was Bulma when she was being condescending thus using the honorary sama would have been contradictory. At all other times his name is merely mentioned and instead of calling him lord Vegeta I prefer for them to refer to him as the Prince of Saiyans as it implies the extent of Vegeta's pride and arrogance. While I typically agree with you on the Mary Sues this story was originally written four years ago before the flooding of original characters in fanfics and further more I needed some one to help carry along the storyline and wanted the freedom of creating my own personalities instead of trying to adhere to one already created. Lastly, if you don't have the courage to sign your own name please don't waste my time by reviewing. If you can't stand by what you say then don't say it. I am not opposed to constructive criticism, but at least have the courtesy to sign it.

Special Thanks to: everyone who reviewed and signed with a real name and to Vampiress-06 for being my new beta and for being a constant reviewer of the story!

Morgain- Here's your update! I'd been thinking about updating for awhile and your review was the final motivator!! Thanks J I really try to avoid vulgar lemons- it's generally not necessary to the plot line to make them nasty and vulgar.

Jessica- Sry this one doesn't have the any lemony goodness, but it should be coming up…maybe even in the next chappy!

Fireblossom- thank you for the compliments. Characterization is one of my favorite elements to write.

Kittygirl- Of course it's alright to say that you're in love with a story! I'm in love with quite a few of them actually!

Airbender- I need to update more… bad fyre…I hope this update makes you happy though. Sometimes I just need someone to kick me in the butt to get me going.

Goodlife- Soooo I know that this update didn't happen soon, but I hope you like!

Puertorrican-babe - Damn!!! You almost wrote my lemon for me. Lol.


	8. Chapter 7

It took the two females about twenty minutes to walk from where they landed after their escape from the brawl to and into the bustle of activity at Bardock's. One would think that the purge was in a few weeks instead of two months, but the squad had a lot to do. The questioning looks Bulma received were deftly ignored as she gave them all the cold shoulder. Aurora walked straight and tall a step behind Bulma looking for all the world as if she belonged there. Raditz and Kakkarott were the only ones who opened their mouths to ask about their friend's companion, but that was as far they could get. A glare from Bulma's ice blue eyes was enough to make them shut their mouths before a single syllable could be uttered. Clearly she was not in the mood for idle chitchat.

Bulma laid her palm on the scanner beside her door and waited impatiently for it to open taking her foot hurriedly upon the cold, white tiles that made up the floor. When they were both in the room and the door closed behind them Bulma activated the voice command. "Lights, door lock, and species alert on." The result of the simple command left access to her quarters off limits for everybody and Bulma would immediately be alerted to anybody foolish enough to try and gain admittance. As she stood in the middle of her sitting room taking in everything that was hers she slowly began to relax. There was just something about being in your own space that made you feel powerful, as if you were the lord of your turf and anyone daring to intrude was at your mercy. A slow smirk crossed her lovely face and she inhaled the light cinnamon smell that drifted lazily about her room. Since she was little the smell of cinnamon had always calmed her.

She supposed it was because Sra, her family's head maid, would always make her toast covered in cinnamon when she would come home crying after tutra because some prejudiced bastard would degrade her. Purges always induced a heightened sense of bloodlust tension through out the ship until the lust was satisfied or the members found something to soothe their hypersensitive nerves. After getting into one too many cat fights with Calypsta Bardock had ordered the both of them to acquire something that would pacify, or at least decrease, their raging instincts to tear each other limb from limb. Sra had suggested placing cinnamon sticks in strategic places throughout her chambers so that the smell would permeate the living space and thus be able to continually mollify her.

Sra's idea had worked perfectly and ever since Bulma kept a steady supply of cinnamon sticks in her quarters. Next to Chichi's kitchen it was the nicest smelling place in the whole ship!

Bulma turned to Aurora with a smile on her now relaxed features and invited her to sit. The other female plopped down into one of the few bean bags littering the floor. Bulma herself sank down onto the two man couch and sprawled out letting her feet dangle off one of the arm rests and letting her head rest on the other.

"It has been awhile since I was on a purge ship and the last one wasn't even a fourth as good as this one." Aurora commented looking around Bulma's sitting room. "In fact the living quarters were about the size of this room. Big enough only for a single bed and a small closet. All the squad members shared a communal bathroom. Do you have these quarters to yourself or do you share with someone else?"

"It's mine. The other two females are mated so they room with their mates. The squad commander and Raditz are the only others who have their own room. Bardock's mate died a few years ago, Raditz doesn't have a mate, and since we're one member short no one has to share that isn't mated. Everyone has their own bathroom and bedroom."

"Pardon the questions. It has been awhile since I've conversed with someone who wasn't hostile."

"No problem. I can't imagine being all alone. I still have both my parents and I've been friends with most my squad since I was born. My parent's were good friends of Bardock's and his mate's and were both members of this squad. After my parent's fulfilled purging contract the King appointed my dad the head of the science department and my mom was elected as a councilwoman to one of the lower councils. Bardock fulfilled his requirements at the same time as my parent's, but since his mate died he he hasn't really felt the desire to do anything else so he stayed on as a free lance purger and has remained captain of the squad. I grew up with his sons Raditz and Kakkarott." Bulma's left arm was slung across her eyes and her arm was lazily swinging over the side of the couch her fingertips grazing the plush green carpet.

"What about the other members of your squad?" Aurora's head was tipped back on the bean bag chair allowing her a view of the ceiling while her arms rested against her sides and her legs crossed.

"Turles is Bardock's nephew. He came under Bardock's care when his parents were sent on a purging mission that would take five years to complete. When his parents' squad came back Turles was so much a part of the group that he parent's allowed Bardock to adopt him into his squad. Kakkarott and Chichi were Tutramates. They hit it off right at the start and as soon as they were of age to mate they did. Calypsta is another story and one I'd rather not talk about." The last was said with a sigh of distaste. "You can meet them all in a little while. Chichi will have dinner ready in about an hour and she is one hell of a cook. I need to get some stuff ready for the purge that's coming up. Make yourself comfortable. I shouldn't take too long." Bulma swung her legs to floor and pushed herself up off the couch. She trotted into her room and began to uncapsulate her equipment. Within seconds her room resembled the market on Saturdays- helter-skelter. Piles of clothes lay in heaps on top of her bed and an assortment armor, personal belongings, and mechanical trinkets were haphazardly strewn about the room in a systematic order known only to her.

Bulma exited her room half an hour later brushing her hands together and smiling signaling the completion of her task. "Ready to go eat? It should be about ready and if not we can sit around the table and you can meet the others." Bulma extended her hand to help Aurora up from her lounging position on the blue bean bag. Together the two females walked towards the kitchen making idle chitchat along the way.

When they got there they found Chichi cooking over the stove. Bulma smiled at her friend when Chichi looked over and then took a seat at the table with Kakkarott, Turles, and Calypsta while motioning Aurora to do the same. Before Bulma could make any introductions Calypsta verbally assaulted her, "where have you been Bulma? You've been ignoring us this whole week and you haven't even apologized for your appalling behavior before."

"I fail to see how my whereabouts are any of your damn business. Further ignoring you would require me to acknowledge your presence but I prefer to be oblivious to your existence. Oh, and I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for an apology if I were you." No sarcasm dripped like poison from her lips, no barely constrained anger spilled from behind clenched teeth, and no disdain slipped from her mouth. Rather, her voice was totally neutral and even a little pleasant.

This was not the response anyone expected. Chichi stopped stirring what was in the skillet and turned to look at the group assembled at the table. Kakkarott's front chair legs thudded onto the linoleum floor his mouth going slack. Turles's mouth worked but nothing came out. His eyes moved from his mate to Bulma to his mate and then back to Bulma again and again.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean bitch? You think you're so much better than me. Well let me tell you something you arrogant whore. You're nothing but a spoiled slut who walks around here with a stick up her ass thinking that she's above everybody else. You're not better than me and as your elder when I ask you a question by Kami you will answer it!" Calyspta had stood up during her tirade in order to tower over Bulma. Her hands were placed shoulder length apart on the table allowing her to lean down towards to verbal sparring partner. By the end of her rant her eyes were flashing and her chest heaving.

"Don't forget your place Calypsta. You're a third class second rate saiyan, while I am an elite and thus _your_ superior. You continue to piss me off and not even Turles will be able to protect your ass." Bulma threatened with pure, unadulterated malice not even bothering to rise from her chair. Calypsta backed up a step from the force of the threat.

"Bulma," began Chichi as she walked over to the table and put her hand on Kakkarott's shoulder.

"Don't you Bulma me, Chichi,' the irate elite female whirled toward Chichi "Just butt the hell out."

"Don't talk to my mate like that." Kakkarott ordered putting a comforting hand ontop of the one resting on his shoulder while glaring at Bulma.

"Then tell your mate to mind her own business. And that goes double for you Turles." Bulma snapped when she saw Turles open his mouth to comment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bardock and Radittz enter the room. "None of you have any right trying to interfere in my life; so don't. Further, this is between Calypsta and I and your intervention is not warranted. If the little tramp can't back up her tough words then she shouldn't have the audacity to say them."

At the sound of a throat clearing everyone turned their attention to Bardock who was standing with a perturbed look on his face. It seemed every time he turned around he was having to break up a fight between Bulma and Calypsta. Frankly, he was getting tired of it. "Explain. Now." His tone of voice and posture demanded to be obeyed and without delay. He was losing his patience with his squad that seemed unable to leave behind the drama that should have ended with their graduation from Tutra.

"I came to prep my room. When I finished it was nearly dinner time so I came here and within two minutes of entering the room Calypsta decided to put her nose in where it didn't belong, once again, so I informed her as much. Chichi tried to butt in and then your offspring and nephew wanted to be part of the action." Bulma rattled off the events that had just transpired ignoring the dirty looks thrown at her. She wasn't going to sugar coat what was going on. If the others wanted so desperately to stick their noses into an argument between her and that bitch then by Kami Bardock can aim his anger at them too.

"Anybody else care to add?" Bardock questioned. There was an uproar in the room as the tongue sparring participants began to talk at once. Bardock held his hand out and shouted," Enough. One at a time."

"When Bulma came in that female there," Aurora began before anybody could start and pointed at Calypsta. "got in her face. Bulma told her to remember her place, then the female cooking, Chichi if I am correct, was going to reprimand her for it when Bulma told her to butt out. Then her mate, well I'm assuming it's her mate from the way they are standing, came to her rescue and the other guy was going to put his two cents in but Bulma shut them up. Then you and your companion entered." For the first time the others registered Aurora's presence.

"Who are you?" Chichi demanded.

"My friend." Bulma answered before Aurora could say anything.

"We have a purge in two months and the last thing I need is a dysfunctional squad. So whatever petty squabbles you have Deal With Them!" Bardock ordered, turned on his heel, and stalked out the door giving it a good slam. The severity of his anger was not lost on the assembled saiyans. For Bardock to skip a meal meant he was royally pissed.

"What the hell is up with you Bulma?" Turles asked angrily rounding on Bulma. His tail had come unwound from his waist when Calyspta had moved toward him and it was now protectively wrapped around his mate's thigh.

"What's up with me Turles is that whenever I'm around your mate tries to rule my life!" then under her breath so no one else could hear, " among other things." Bulma's tail had also come unwound from around her waist, but instead of it wrapping around anyone it was lashing back and forth behind her all of its hair on end making the appendage look twice its size. Her arms were crossed and her finger nails were tapping angrily on her upper arm as she stared down her squad members giving them various degrees of challenging looks. She was not going to back down.

"No, Bulma she's just worried about you," Chichi corrected trying to placate her friend and discharge the mounting tension in the room.

"Bull. Stop trying to be a peacemaker." Bulma whirled toward Kakkarott who had his hand up as if to say something," and damn it Kakkarott let her fight her own battles."

Turles reared up from his chair to grab his squad sister by her shoulders and spin her to face him. "You're the one who stormed out of here a week ago and haven't bothered to have anything to do with us. Calyptsa was merely asking your whereabouts."

Bulma angrily shrugged his hands from her shoulders and stood up flaring her ki a little in warning," Did you forget why I left? Because of YOUR MATE." the last two words were shouted. She took a step towards Turles. "She didn't ask; she demanded and it's none of her damn business. She isn't kin to me, my squad leader, or higher class. Hell, she's only older than me by a year and two months." She turned her attention towards Calypsta, "And as for being better than me, anytime, anywhere, anything bitch and you'd better be ready to grovel for forgiveness."

"Since when did rank ever matter in this squad?" Kakkarott inquired confusion written all over his features.

"It never did till Calypsta came along. And in case it slipped your minds Calypsta wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me." Bulma was indignant. She had spent two months in a regen tank and moments before she had been submerged in the healing fluid death had been knocking on her door. If she had been captured by the SCU and lived her rank would have been knocked down to second class, but only if she survived a stint as a harem slave either in the palace's harem or in the army's harem for six months. Most species died after only three in the army harem, maybe four in the palace's. As for a saiyan the degradation of being a pleasure slave is enough to take one's own life.

"We all paid consequences for that Bulma and you know it. Yes, yours were more serious, but we've all expressed our gratitude." Turles pointed out and the others nodded their agreement.

Bulma looked liked she'd been slapped. "Oh, screw you all. Your injuries and consequences don't amount to shit when compared to mine. I can't believe you're all ganging up on me! In fact I'm outta here. Prep without me. You all disgust me. " She started for the door when Calypsta grabbed her wrist. Bulma backhanded her so hard that Calypsta flew across the room and crashed through the wall, the rubble collecting around her fallen body. While the others rushed to make sure the fallen female was alright Bulma gave Aurora the access code to her room and then made her exit.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do enjoy tampering with their lives! Calypsta and Aurora are mine though.

Author's Notes: I needed ten reviews for a lemon and there were only seven so no lemon. Thank you to the seven people who reviewed-this one is for you. Maybe there will be a lemon next chapter, who knows.

Tutra mates are the equivalent to earth's schoolmates. Graduating Turta is like graduating high school and the Elite Tutra that Bulma attends is like college, except only elite saiyans are able to attend. Bardock and Bulma's parents are all in their forty's and the rest of the squad and Aurora are between twenty-two and twenty-four.

There are four classes of saiyans- elite, first class, second class, and third class. Each saiyan is required to spend a certain number of years as a purger in a squad and it varies for each class. Elites are required to spend only five years, first class seven, second class ten, and third class fifteen. Since it is in the blood of a saiyan to fight most of them continue to be a part of a squad unless they had another calling.

The youngsters are accepted into a squad when they are ten, but do not travel and fight with them instead they spend those years training in their fields. Every squad is different depending on the class. It's rare that a squad would be comprised of different classes which makes Bardock's squad different. When a saiyan is twelve they are allowed to officially become a part of a squad.

Sorry to put this all in author's notes, I should have incorporated it into the story like four chapters ago, but didn't really think of it until just now and couldn't really think of a way to meld it into the story.


	9. Chapter 8

Vegetasii's sun made its slow decent turning the once light blue sky into a deep hue of purple. The cotton white stratocumulus clouds that had obscured the sun for most of the day had long since siphoned away into lilac colored cirrus clouds. The dying sun lit the water of Vegetasii's largest river to a shimmering molten gold that was almost too bright for the flying female to gaze directly upon it. The atmospheric beauty was not lost on Bulma, but the fury raging inside her would not allow the natural loveliness of her surroundings to tempt her into a calmed state.

Her adrenal medulla was secreting so much epinephrine that her blood felt like fire coursing through her veins. The pupils of her eyes dilated and she had to double check that it wasn't the sunset making her see red. Chest heaving from her increase in heart rate she took gasping breaths of air. Never had she been so thirsty for blood, not even in the middle of a purge when bloodlust was at its highest point. If she didn't find a release she was going to go mad and woe to the creature that had the misfortune to cross her. She screamed her fury at the heaven's though her anger was directed at her squad family. Just thinking about that night and the consequences that would have reigned down upon their heads had they been caught was enough to rouse her ire, but their callous treatment of her sacrifice was enough to incite a ferocity inside of her that she was not sure she could contain.

It had been an ordinary night, just like every other night. There had been nothing special about that night. Other than it being the night that could have ruined their lives. It was, perhaps, the night that Bulma regretted the most out of her life.

The huge structure of the SCU had loomed above the small group of saiyans assembled on the deserted street below. The moon had long since risen casting ominous shadows surrounding the building with blackness. An eerie silence choked the air. It had been approaching one in the morning and Bulma shivered with the cold. Her squad family stood next to her facing the building they were about to break in to. A tingle went down the length of her spine. If they were successful they would be saving a life, but if they failed….It wasn't worth thinking about.

Bardock nodded his head and the group started across the street. Chichi and Raditz broke off from the group and started in opposite directions to circle the building. They would be acting as the look outs and the reinforcements. Bulma pried the access panel off the lock on the door and worked her mechanical magic to unlock the doors. There was nothing she could do about the alarm system on the inside of the structure until she reached their individual consoles. They would have to get passed that on their own.

Bulma motioned the rest of the group to follow her in. Silently the saiyans made their way towards the maximum security area of the prison. There would be no Saiyan guards to contend with until they reached the cell block containing the prisoner they were to attempting to rescue. However, the building had other ways of preventing intruders from stealing its contents or its contents from escaping.

The main lobby had a laser grid that was in constant motion and programmed to improvise randomly. The room also had a ki sensor which meant that flying was out of the question. On the other side of the laser field were two identical consoles that would shut off the alarm system for that part of the building. It had to be terminated at the same time or the alarm would sound. Bulma and Bardock were the only one with the technological know how and the moves to get across the room.

The two saiyans took a deep breath and stood facing one another before they began to court the other with a dance. They contorted their bodies in a series of movements that would have been beautifully sensuous had not the stakes of their success been as high as they had been. Across the room the two danced nimbly avoiding the lasers. Bulma smiled getting lost in the euphoria of the dance and the excitement of a challenge. By the time the two had crossed the room they were both panting with exertion.

The two stepped up to the consoles and as one they dissembled the alarm. They waited with baited breath as the lasers disappeared and their two companions made their way safely across the room. The next obstacle would be getting down the hallway. The tiles in the floor were weight sensitive so walking or dancing across the floor was out of the question. They would have to fly. The panels in the wall had sensor in them that could detect movement and when the sensors were tripped a dart would shoot out of the panels stunning whatever it hit. As soon as the object hit the floor an alarm would sound.

Bulma crossed her fingers as Turles took to the air flying as quickly as he could down the hallway executing flawless acrobatics in order to dodge the projectiles. There were a few narrow misses and by the time he got to the end of the hallway blood was pounding in her ears. Her voice was shaky when she whispered instructions to dismantle the alarm to Turles.

Bardock grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Only one more obstacle to go before we reach the cell blocks. Then it's just Saiyan guards and we can handle them easy."

Bulma nodded her head and squaring her shoulder she made her way with the others to the stair well. The stair well was programmed so that certain sections would collapse in on each other dropping the climber into a cell where upon impact an alarm would sound. Like the main room the stairwell was ki activated so flying was out of the question and as soon as one foot was set on the steps the base of the chair would collapse therefore no one could be left behind on this one.

Bardock stood next to Kakarot while Turles and Bulma stood behind them. "Alright everyone on three. One. _Two. THREE!_"

The four saiyans took off up the stairs as quickly as they could. The clanking of the metal stairs hitting against their holds as they collapsed was thunder in Bulma's ears. Her feet kept time with the pounding of her heart as they raced to the stop of the stair well. Twice her fingers just managed to grasp the metal of the stair as the step beneath her collapsed. She hoisted herself up as fast as she could and continued on. Just as she was about to the top of the staircase the step in front of her gave way. Her fingers grasped at the metal, but she wasn't fast enough. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she plummeted to the ground.

Kakarot dropped to the ground and thrust his hand down just barely managing to clasp Bulma's fingers in his own. She smiled as he hoisted her up and into a giant bear hug. "Thanks Kakarot. I owe you one." She turned from her friend to pry to the alarm console from the wall. A second later and the steps returned to their proper place. "Now we don't have to worry about falling on our way out and our reinforcements will have an easier time of it than we did!"

Bardock walked up to the door that would let them into the maximum security cells. The others confirmed they were ready with a nod of their head. Bardock kicked the door in and all hell broke loose.

There was no alarm as Bulma had dismantled it, but the noise of wrenching metal was enough to bring the guards running. Ten guards, all first class, rushed to meet the intruders and the fight was on. The three males cleared a path to the cell holding their goal. Bulma ripped the console off away from the steel walls and immediately began to hack into the system.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Calypsta lying unconscious on the granite floor. A pile of vomit lay near her head. Straw was scattered all over the floor, evidence of a tamper tantrum from the comatose Saiyan. The only other thing in the room was a metal bucket tucked away in the corner. Bulma shook her head in disgust. "Just about…there!" she muttered. The bars retracted into the floor and ceiling allowing Bulma to dash into the dingy cell, grab the Calypsta by the armpits, and drag her out of the cell. "I got her!"

The three males were having a hell of a time keeping the guards at bay. It was damn near three to one odds, but from the looks of bloodlust on their faces she didn't they would have it any other way. Turles fought his way over to Bulma to relieve her burden.

Slinging the dead weight Saiyan female over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes he slowly made his way towards the exit while Bulma covered him. Powering up Bulma tackled a cowardly guard trying to shoot Turles in the back. The two crashed to the floor Bulma landing heavily on top of the guard knocking the air out of him. Straddling his shoulder blades she got him in a strangle hold. She didn't let up until his body went limp losing consciousness. A meaty fist wound around her hair lifting her up off his companion. Her hands went immediately to his fingers trying to prying them away from her blue locks. Wit a devilish smirk the guard sucker punched her in the stomach. She would have doubled over had her feet been on the ground and her hair free.

A ki blast hit the man in the back knocking him off balance causing him to release Bulma. Rolling off her knees she sprang up to face another guard while throwing Bardock a look of gratitude. Kakarot and Bardock had managed to each knock a guard unconscious lowering the guard count to seven. Turles had to keep stopping to fight off a guard in his path. Just as he was picking up his bundle again a voice echoed through their scouters, "Hurry up guys reinforcements are on their way!"

"Then get in here and help, we need reinforcements of our own!" Bardock growled after getting punched in the face blood pouring from his nose. Kakarot didn't look any better with a black eye and a nasty gouge on his chin that was dripping blood down his throat. Turles had various abrasions on his exposed arms and legs.

"Alright on my way," was heard through their scouters. Five minutes later a team of five Saiyan guards rushed into the room to aid their comrades. Raditz burst onto the scene a few moments later. Heavily outnumbered Bardock's squad was getting their asses kicked. The newly arrived SCU guards took in the scene eyeing each of the intruders warily. Catching sight of a blue, female, Saiyan three of the guards joined their comrades fighting her.

"Fucking…assholes…think just because…I'm a blue female…that I'm weak," Bulma gasped out between a round of kicks, punches, and feints. "I'll show you weak!" The insulted female used her anger to power up even higher. The sudden increase in ki threw her attackers away from her just long enough to catch her breath before they were on her again. Two of them managed to get behind her long enough to grab her arms while she was preoccupied with the three attacking her openly. They held her arms while she their compatriots beat her. She thrashed as hard as she could, but couldn't break their grip. Bulma felt her ribs crack and shatter under their punches. Her breathing became ragged. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but all that came out was a hoarse cry. When a guards ki enforced shin bone connected with her hip breaking her pelvis bone she let loose a blood curdling shriek.

Within moments Raditz and Bardock had managed to rip the two guards holding her down away from her, but in the process one of her shoulders became dislocated. She wanted to cry but the pain was so overwhelming she didn't remember how. She grit her teeth and began to levitate knowing there was no way she could stand with a broken pelvis bone. Bardock was just about to scoop her into her arms when a stray ki blast hit her square in the chest throwing her backwards. Her head connected with the steel bars of a cell temporarily stunning her. The battered Saiyan started to levitate herself again when two strong hands reached from between the bars to throttle her neck. One of the prisoners was trying to kill her!

She raked her fingernails across the male's flesh trying to loosen his clutch on her windpipe. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a huge ka-me-ha-me-ha wave blast through the room.

Bulma awoke sometime later to the sound of screams. She didn't realize it was her screaming from the jostling of her body being put into a regen tank. The disoriented female could just barely make out the conversation going outside the rapidly filling regen tank.

"Can the regen tank repair this extensive amount of damage?" Chichi asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Bardock answered misery plain in his voice.

"Bardock…you don't think she's going to die do you?" Chichi's hands were wringing and tears slipped out of her chocolate brown eyes and down her reddened cheeks to splash on the floor by the regen tank mixing with pools of Bulma's blood.

"Kami I hope not. What the fuck am I suppose to tell her parents?" He raked his hand through his disheveled hair. He shook his head while walking out the door. "How can I face her parents?"

The last thing Bulma saw Chichi collapsing into her mates arms broken sobs raking her body while Kakarot's tears slid down his face to land into his mate's hair.

For two kami damned months she had been in that regen tank while her body slowly mended. It took two months to heal the internal bleeding her splintered ribs had caused, two months for her shattered pelvis bone to mend, her shoulder to relocate, her broken jaw to heal, and for her bruised windpipe to heal completely with only a touch of internal scarring. Two months for the plethora of bruises to disappear, all the swelling to go down, and the multitude of lacerations to heal. TWO MOTHERFUCKING MONTHS! Combined the rest of the squad only spent a week in the tanks. Not even Calypsta spent more than two and a half days in the tank. And they spurned her sacrifice as if it was nothing!

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

And she was scorned.

There was only one Saiyan she knew of that had a snowball's chance in hell of living through her wrath.

xx

Vegeta began with a few katas to warm up and then began a vigorous shadow spar. His tight muscles rippled with every move and sweat caused his tan body to glisten. His face was twisted into a mask of controlled power. His long, tower of black hair stood straight up in defiance of gravity. Everything about him screamed defiance. He stopped and turned at the sound of the door being slammed open. His eyes met that of Bulma's full of fury. Her chest was heaving and she looked as if possessed. Her body language was practically screaming pent up rage and aggression. The sight was positively arousing.

Bulma wasted no time and lunged at the Prince her fist connecting with his jaw. He was prepared though and braced himself at the last moment. He knew well the state that Bulma was in for he himself had been known to be in that same state. The prince crashed against the wall and sprang immediately to his feet. Vegeta kicked at the enraged female causing her to fall to the ground. She managed to deliver an uppercut to his gut before he had the chance to further his attack. He recovered quickly and round house kicked her. Back and forth they dealt each other a series of blows. If anyone had been watching they surely would have thought that they were going for the kill.

Their energy crackled in the air. They were sweaty, bruised, and bloody when they switched over to ki blasts. Bulma sent a blast at him that was easily deflected back at her. Vegeta sent a volley of blasts her way and she busied herself with knocking them out of harm's way or avoiding them altogether while sending return blasts at Vegeta hoping to keep him busy.

Neither one noticed nor cared how long they were in there or how much damage they caused. When finally their ki was spent they returned to the more gratifying physical combat. Vegeta found himself flat on his back when Bulma ducked his left hook and sweeped his feet out from under him. She went to smash his handsome face in, but her fist hit the floor cracking it when he rolled to the right then swung his left leg at her catching the female off guard. Ungracefully the blue Saiyan fell to the unyielding ground and began grappling with the volatile Saiyan. They rolled around on the hard tile each trying to gain the upper hand.

Finally, the prince had Bulma under him and he crushed her lips with his brutally. She responded just as brutally thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues warred as fiercely as they had moments ago. Ruthlessly, they tore what was left of each other's clothes away from them. They laid there on the demolished floor of the gravity room drinking in the sight of each other's body trying to desperately to breathe and calm their thundering hearts. A sheen of sweat made every surface of their skin glisten and its smell served to increase the arousal each one was feeling.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters, but I do own their naughty actions!

Author's notes: So what did everyone think? Was the lemon worth waiting for? I hope so. I know it was short, but that's only a teaser for the one that is coming up later….

Special Thanks to: Everyone who added me to their favs list and author alert list. To my beta for putting up with stupid hotmail.


	10. Chapter 9

Chunks of debris from the floor, walls, and ceiling were littering the room. Cracks that ran from the floor to the ceiling were abundant on the once white walls that were now speckled with blood and spittle. The lights flickered as their damaged casings struggled to stay attached to the ceiling. Here and there scattered about the once pristine room were bits and pieces of clothing, the remainder of which lay in a tattered heap near the center of the room. In the epicenter of the room lay two naked saiyans oblivious to the world in their contented slumber.

Something furry twitched against her thigh and then tightened its grip. Something furry? She slipped her hand down a muscled chest. Muscled chest? Was she dreaming? Slowly she stroked the furry appendage wrapped tightly around her thigh. Her reward was a low purring coming from a warm, hard chest beneath her. Bulma's eyes slowly opened and immediately began to rove the body of the naked god below her. Something hard throbbed against her stomach when she moved her hips. Definitely not a dream.

A small smirk appeared on her face and a pink tongue darted from between her teeth to slowly lick her lips. Unwinding her tail from around his waist she pushed herself up with her arms arranging herself so that she was straddling the Prince of Saiyan's hips.

Turning her head to the left she eyed the remains of her tattered clothing with contempt. Vegeta followed her look, "There are extra suits in the storage room. There's bound to be something close to your size."

Bulma nodded, pushed herself up, and began picking her way across the floor avoiding chunks of debris. The storage room was about the size of a walk in closet that was compromised of floor to ceiling storage compartments that were filled with clothes that came in all sizes and colors. It didn't take her long to find something suitable. She stepped into a black spandex full suit that clung like a second skin to her body. Next she selected a pair of white boots and gloves. An ivory chest plate caught her eye and she pulled it over her head. It molded itself to her curves as this certain type of material was wanted to do. Smoothing her hair she checked herself in the mirror before exiting the storage room.

Vegeta nodded in approval when she came into view his groin tightening as he took in her appearance. Her apparel left nothing to his vivid imagination and his excellent memory kicked into overdrive. He too had dressed. Now he sported a black body suit identical to Bulma's. His gloves and boots also matched hers except that his boots were gold tipped. The single difference in their chest plates was that Vegeta had the royal symbol of Vegetasii in red on his left breast.

They made a stunning match and everyone who saw them together before the pair exited the palace and went their separate ways agreed.

xxxxxxxx

There was just something about a good fuck that always put the Saiyan in a good mood. The best part was that there were no strings attached. Those always made things messy. Jealousy wasn't something the young adult tolerated very well. Whenever one of the volatile Saiyan partners started becoming possessive they would find themselves kicked to the curb faster than they could get their pants up.

Not that one night stands were the preferred method of fornicating either. There was definitely something to be said for long term fuck buddies. Sure it was thrilling to be with someone new and Kami only knew how much the chase thrilled the challenge-driven saiyan, but sex with someone who knew exactly how they liked it took some of the edge off and avoided any awkwardness usually found in first time couplings.

Of course the down side to long time friends with benefits was that after a certain period of time things tended to get a bit boring. There were only so many new tricks or positions one could throw into the mix before the sex got monotonous and routine. The first sign of any faking was a good indicator that it was time to part ways.

A huge shit eating grin spread across Bulma's face. Somehow she didn't think that intimate relations with Vegeta would ever get boring! Of course there was no telling whether or not last night's and this morning's horizontal spar would ever be repeated, but she couldn't see herself turning down the opportunity.

The blue Saiyan could honestly say that Vegeta easily made it to the top of her chart as the best lover. Hands down. And as for his love making. Well, she'd just say that it was magnificent; exceptionally outstanding…in short it was the best lay she had ever had. And judging by the satisfied smirk that had graced his face the female thought that she hadn't been too shabby either.

Chuckling to herself Bulma landed on the door step of her squad leader's home and typed in the code. After waiting for the door to swish open she tentatively stuck her head in the door and looked around listening for the one sound that could ruin her happy mood. Sticking her nose in the air she sniffed a few times tasting the air to make sure that the one person who could destroy her jubilation wasn't present. Finally, she stepped in the house and squished her eyes closed just waiting for the hair on her tail to bristle with the detection of the one person who could utterly and completely shatter her sex high.

Taking in a deep breath of relief Bulma's body relaxed and her smile reappeared on her face. Calypsta was nowhere in her sense range. Kami loved her today. Making a B line for the hallway that would lead her to her rooms and ultimately to her goal. She would grab Aurora and bring her back to her parents' house. There wouldn't be any drama there and the poor orphan could relax. As nosey as her friends and squad family could be at times at least they weren't trying to force her to mate with anyone. At least she still had her parents. Bulma was nearly to her door when a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey Bulma." Chichi poked her head out of the kitchen doorway her eyes immediately roving her friends body. A small smile played across the attractive woman's face when she saw the huge grin on Bulma's face.

Bulma's shoulders slumped a little bit, but the sex induced smile didn't slip from her still slightly swollen lips. 'It's only Chi.'

"Can we talk?" Chichi's voice was hesitant.

The muscles in Bulma's back tightened slightly and her molars started to grind against each other. Her smile, however, remained firmly in place. 'There are loads that my friend could want to talk to me about. Shopping, eating, purging, none of those would be bad. Those would be okay topics.'

"It's about Calypsta."

The smile crashed off of her face and a muscle above her right eyebrow began to twitch. Her tail unwound itself from around her waist and began to wave behind her. Closing her eyes Bulma tried to imagine the feel of Vegeta's hands on her hips, her breasts, her inner thighs…then his lips teasing her lips into swollen, tender flesh…and then the overwhelming fullness she had felt when he slipped inside her. The smile came back to her face and her tail wound once against around her waist.

Turning to Chichi she addressed her friend in the most pleasant voice she could conjure, "I don't have too much time so make it quick."

"Well, I guess I'll get right to the point then. What the hell is going on between you two? I know you were never close or anything, but this open hostility is a recent development. Quite frankly the rest of us are questioning how well we're going to be to function as a squad with the way you two are bickering." The dark haired woman's voice was even, not insulting, but not pleasant either. Her eyes never left Bulma's giving the blue haired Sayian the feeling of being interrogated.

"Look, Chichi that would take more time than I currently have and quite frankly would totally kill the sex wave I'm still riding. So why don't you meet me later tonight at 3rd Class Rockies and I'll tell you the whole sordid tale?" It came out as a sigh. The bitch didn't even need to be present to kill her good mood. All it took was the mere thought of the whore and her whole god damned day would be spoiled.

Chichi nodded her head and it was all the confirmation that Bulma needed. Turning on her heel Bulma stalked down the hallway In search of Aurora. It was time to get out of here before the harlot herself showed up and ruined her week!

xxxxxxxxxx

Bulma stalked down the street an evil look on her face that would have made Vegeta proud. Saiyans eyed her warily as they passed her and some even crossed the street to avoid the blue female all together. Normally her tail would be wound tightly around her waist, nestled safely away from anyone who couldn't keep their hands to themselves, but at the current moment it was lashing savagely behind her. Anyone attempting to grab it would probably have their hand broken by the thrashing appendage. Her arms were crossed tightly against her chest, a nonverbally warning to others that she was not to be approached for anything. Her teeth were gnashing against each other and every once in awhile a growl would be emitted from the back of her throat.

Aurora struggled to keep up with her companion who was currently bowling over anyone unfortunately to get in her way, "Hey Bulma. If you don't mind telling me, I would like to know the story behind Calypsta. Last night was confusing and more than a little awkward."

A feral snarl erupted from Bulma's mouth and her lips curled up in an unconscious sneer at the mere mention of the bane of her existence. Bulma eyed her companion while turning onto a crowded main street making her way to the market. "What I tell you is to be kept secret. If I find out that you have breathed a word of it to any, other than myself, I will kill you. Make no mistake about that. Understand." Bulma saw Aurora's head nod in affirmation. Looking around to make sure that there was no one within hearing range Bulma continued, "Calypsta used to work as a professional escort. One of the King's council members had a thing for her. He was a lower council member, but a council member none the less so she continued to be his escort. But, like most male saiyans - especially ones of higher rank- he was cruel. Unusually so. After a while the abuse was too much for her so she discontinued escorting him.

"He didn't like the idea and began to stalk her. She went to the SCU about it, but they didn't do shit, him being a council member and all. One day he abducted her. The bastard dragged her to his basement where he chained her to a wall. There he beat and raped her daily for about 2 and a half weeks. After every "meeting" he left her food and water so she wouldn't die of dehydration or starvation; he was a sadistic bastard. As you know a Saiyan grows in power after every near death experience. She over powered him one night.

Calypsta was so hate filled that she continued to beat him even after he was dead. The slaves heard the noise and alerted the SCU. They had Calypsta put in a cell to await execution, but she escaped two days before the date." By this time Bulma was in the thick of the market place weaving between species and doing her shopping.

"Okay, but how does that tie in with you guys?" Aurora questioned running her fingers through her waist length spiky black hair. Her black eyes met Bulma's waiting for an answer. Bulma dumped part of her load in Aurora's arms and motioned her to follow while elbowing them a path through the crowd.

"Well, she wasn't only escorting one person. She also escorted Turles' brother every once in a while. He was part of the SCU that was called to check out the commotion. When he got there and discovered a distraught Calypsta sitting shakily atop of a dead and bloody councilman he tried to soothe her. The councilman's mate entered the scene just then. She went into a rage at the sight of her husband's battered and lifeless body and tried to attack Calypsta. Turles' brother stepped in and kept the two separated. Furious the ex-councilman's mate threw a huge ki blast, probably put her anger into it. Anyway, the whole basement blew up killing everyone except Calypsta and Turles' brother. He had managed to throw a quick ki shield around himself and Calypsta at the last minute. Calypsta fell unconscious because Turles' brother put more energy into shielding her than himself; he went into a coma.

"For the next week Turles, Kakarot, Chichi, and I were with him constantly. On the seventh day he came out of it, but only for about four hours. The last thing he did was express his wish that Calypsta be free." By this time the two women had come across a lavish house set admits a well manicured, miniature arboretum. Nestled amongst the trees were a myriad of flowers that to the untrained eyes looked like they had been planted haphazardly. Climbing the marble steps Bulma stepped between two alabaster columns to reach the ornate carved front door of her home.

She punched in the code and waited for the door unlock before opening the door and walking in, motioning Aurora to do the same. "I'm home." Silence met their ears. "Guess Dad is still at the lab and Mom's probably at a council meeting. Sra!"

A few moments later and a purple skinned female entered the room. Her hair was white and curled under at the chin. Crows feet were evident by both eyes. She bowed before Bulma. "Please deal with these," Bulma said politely smiling at the older woman. Sra nodded and gathered the assortment before scuttling away.

"So what happened after that?" Aurora was eager to hear the end of the story.

"I'll tell you later Aurora. I'll get you settled in the guest room and then I need to go and run a few more errands before I meet with Chichi."

"All right," she gave in curiosity burning away at her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Special Thanks: to my beta for her constant encouragement.


	11. Chapter 10

All was still in the room. All was quiet. The temperature was slightly on the chilly side due to a few windows that had been left open to admit the crisp night air. The clouds covered the moon not allowing even a sliver of light into the room to cast shadows. There was no physical reason sleep should evade him.

The silk sheets were heaven against his rough and calloused body. The feather top mattress cushioned his body perfectly allowing his tense muscles to gradually relax. A single occupant in a king size bed he had plenty of room to sprawl out as he pleased. The goose feathers the pillows were made of supported his neck wonderfully. Physically he was in paradise.

Yet, his mind was rampant with thoughts of a certain female. A very concupiscent female. His mind had been plagued with erotic images of the blue saiyan riding him until they both were too exhausted to breathe. Very few women had been able to match the Prince's libido, but from the two sexual encounters he had experienced with her he could tell that she would not let him down. It had been so long since he had had a decent challenge.

He lay there breathing hard for a moment before slipping out bed and making his way into the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth from a shelf he rinsed it in the water basin before cleaning himself off. Tossing the soiled cloth into the proper receptacle he was about to leave the bathroom when he caught an image of himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and there were more wrinkles between his eyebrows than usual. Stubble covered his face from sideburn to sideburn giving him a grizzled look. The image looking back at him with slumped shoulders was not what a prince should look like. And it was all her fault.

Ever since they had fucked on the floor of one of the gravity rooms he had been plagued by her. No other woman had been able to capture his attention like that loud mouth had. There wasn't a night that went by that he didn't dream of her. Sometimes they would spar and sometimes they would just sit and talk, but mostly they would fuck. They never did it in the same position or in the same place either. It was always something different. Perhaps that was why he was so attracted to the elite female. He growled at his reflection. This was getting ridiculous!

The woman he had screwed in the gravity room and the woman in his dreams were basically the same, but the point was that most of their interactions took place in his mind instead of in the real world and therefore was not a basis for how he should feel about the woman. Yet, she was never far from his mind. It was getting to be a problem. He couldn't make it through a council meeting without his mind conjuring up wickedly sexual images. His father had to be getting suspicious of his lack of attention and some of the councilors had started giving him searching looks. His training wasn't as fruitful as it once had been on account of him getting aroused to the point of distraction every time he set foot in a gravity room. He couldn't get his wandering mind to concentrate on his studies and his constant state of sexual frustration was making him more waspish than usual which was making his political duties even more of a challenge.

It was puzzling, this reaction he was having to her. It was getting to be unnerving. He had been laid many, many times before and not once had any of those females haunted his thoughts like Bulma did. At first he had tried to relieve his ever present sexual tension by visiting the palace harem. It never failed that ten minutes into the fuck the concubine's features would morph into that of a particular blue saiyan's. He would always leave dissatisfied. Sure he would orgasm, a hole was a hole was a hole, but his excursions into the harem were nowhere near as satiating as sex with Bulma had been.

Growling at himself once more he shot a nasty look at his reflection before returning to his bed. Closing his eyes he willed himself to forget about his personal temptress. It worked for all of three minutes. His tail bristled in his anger and frustration and his teeth began to clench. What would he have to do to get her out of his head? Why wouldn't she leave his thoughts to himself? Turning over he inhaled his musky scent that wafted up from his pillows. How long would her enticing scent linger if he were to screw her in his bed?

That thought startled him. Never, in all of his years, had he ever had sex with a woman in his bed. None of them were worthy enough of the honor. The fact that he was even entertaining the idea disturbed him. He had vowed long ago that the only woman that would ever grace his bed would be his mate. Was he honestly considering taking her as a mate?

He could pick someone far worse. True, she wasn't a noble, but it wasn't unheard of for royalty to take an elite as a mate. She had proven herself to him as far as her fighting skills went. In fact, no other female had come close to her fighting prowess. It was rather refreshing to fight against her as she held nothing back. Most of the noble women he had fought had held themselves back from going all out. It was insulting! He was the Prince of Saiyans and no pitiful female would best him in a bout.

As far as intelligence went from what he had heard she was as intelligent as they came and then some. Her father was held in high esteem by his father for his intellect and apparently she had inherited the man's genius. Some men were intimidated by smart women, but not he. If he were to spend his life with someone they had better be able to carry on a damn good conversation. His own mother had been uncommonly perceptive and intelligent. His father had admitted to him once that his greatest and most cherished advisor had been his mate. In time he would be the King and he wanted his Queen to be someone he could depend on for good council.

As far as sexual compatibility went…well he wouldn't have the problem that some couples had. He would remain completely faithful to her as no other woman came close to being able to satisfy him. He had smelled no other males on her so that shouldn't come as a problem either.

There was only one thing that would hinder him from claiming her and that was her looks. True, the woman was sexy as hell and they made a stunning match, but the fact remained that she was a blue saiyan. While it no longer bothered him he could well imagine the outrage and backlash that would occur should he claim her. On the other hand he was the Prince and one day he would become the king and when that day came his word was law and he could take whomever he wanted as a mate so long as it was within the law. The law only stated that he had to marry a saiyan. It didn't specify their rank, color, or even their sex. Nor did the laws specify at what age he had to mate, which was something he was eternally grateful for.

Sighing in defeat he threw his covers back and exited the bed once again. It was obvious he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. There were three things that were good for putting the prince in the mood to sleep and that was: fucking, training, or eating. A mediocre fuck would only serve to piss him off even more and training was out of the question seeing as how the training rooms had a tendency to get him all fired up. That left eating. Pulling a robe on he slipped his feet into a pair of warm slippers and headed out the door.

The kitchen had been one of his favorite places growing up. Whenever he wanted to escape from his tutors he would head there. Everyone always assumed that the arrogant Prince would never lower himself to be in the company of servants and therefore anywhere where servants congregated was left unsearched. He chuckled at the memory. True he was arrogant, but something his mother had once told him had stuck with him forever. The enemy unlooked for is the worst one of all. How many empires had fallen because the rulers were so arrogant as to overlook the most dangerous potential enemy of them all? Servants ran the country. They had a better network of communication than even the army. They were everywhere and they were mostly ignored because of their seeming insignificance. His mother had told him that if he treated the servants as worthy adversaries his life would be much more prosperous. It had taken him awhile to understand what she meant, but after careful study he finally understood.

As such he was always careful to watch himself in their presence. He also took pains to watch other people's interaction with them. In his many visits to the nobles of his planet he took note of the servants' overall disposition. Those nobles who took pains to make sure that his servants were not oppressed had much better economies and a lower crime rate. Those nobles who treated their servants like scum had poorer economies, higher crime rates, and a more tenuous hold over their power.

"Hello Vegeta no Ouiji. What does your stomach desire?" asked a fat woman interrupting his thoughts. She was Chickyuu-jin with plump cheeks and a big smile. Her brunette hair was swept up to resemble a beehive. It had scared the hell out of him as a child.

"What ever just make sure it's a dead animal of some sort," he answered gruffly taking a seat at the counter.

The chikyuu-jin chuckled lightly and made her way towards the meat cooler. A few minutes later she returned and plopped a steak down on his plate. "Girl troubles, sugar?"

Vegeta growled at the pet name. She was the only one that could get away with calling him something like that. The elderly woman was the only 'mother figure' he had since his mother had died. When he had taken to his bedroom after his mother's funeral she was the one who took him his meals. For nearly a week he had refused to eat, very un-saiyan like, until she had made him see the light so to speak. Really, she had slapped the child and then sat on him before he could make a move to retaliate and force fed him. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, but it was just what he had needed. He had needed someone to care for him, it had taken him a long time to admit it, but there it was.

The thought of killing her for her transgression had weighed heavily on his mind, but he refrained himself on account that she had been his mother's favorite. Besides, if he killed her who would him make him his favorite devil's food cake? "Humph, maybe."

"Looks like love to me." The plump woman said matter of factly causing Vegeta to choke and turn a lovely shade of purple. She slapped him on the back to help rid his esophagus of the offending chuck of meat.

"It most certainly is NOTHING of the kind!" Vegeta roared. The cook just gave him a knowing look in response before patting his shoulder kindly and walking away leaving him to his thoughts that were still fixated on his blue vixen. "I may just have to hunt you down Bulma and ravish you until you stop plaguing my mind." Though the words were whispered they reverberated loudly in his mind and stuck with him for several more hours.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I don't give a damn how hard you looked or how many fucking resources you've used or will have to use; I want her found." Barhuo hollered at Horezc. The two men were standing in an alleyway on the edge of the marketplace. "That bitch has made a fool of me! I want her groveling at my feet for forgiveness by dinner tonight or I will take my aggression out on you."

Horezc took a step back from the snarling man. "What the fuck else would you have me do? Every servant I can spare has been searching for her. I've called in as many favors as I can and I still haven't a clue where my conniving niece may be hiding. What's to say that she's even still on the planet? There are squads aplenty that could have accepted her into their ranks. For all we know she could be on a purging mission right now. As she is of legal age I am not notified when she joins a squad. You have far more influence than I have. What are you doing to look for her?"

It was at that ill fated moment that Aurora rounded the corner and stepped foot into the alleyway. She inhaled too quick and began to choke. Both males turned to see who was choking and smiled maliciously when they saw her horror stricken face. Spinning on her heel she ran out of the alleyway and towards the busy marketplace.

'Why me!? Why does this shit always happen to me ?!' she mentally screeched while dodging people and turning her head to see how close Barhuo and Horezc were behind her. She gulped when she saw the distance between them slowly decrease. She returned her vision to in front of her and concentrated on getting somewhere where possibly someone would help her.

The 5'9'' saiyan brushed her long spiky hair out of her coal black eyes before she spotted a barrel of fish. Upon reaching it she tipped it over behind her praying it would slow her pursuers down if only a trifle. If the following grunts of disgust were any indication she would say it had worked. Still, she continued to run. 'Where the hell can I go? Of course Bardock's! His place is closer than Bulma's and she's probably still sleeping. Deftly she ducked into an alley and reemerged on the other side heading towards Bardock's.

She spared a glance behind her and found that Horezc and Barhuo were still after her! 'Persistent bastards.' She thought savagely. As soon as the population around her became sparse enough to not cause a cluster fuck she took to the air. Looking straight ahead she finally recognized Bardock's property a few minutes flight ahead of her. "Help! Bardock, Raditz, Chichi help me!" she screamed. Behind her Aurora heard curses.

A few moments later Raditz came running out of the ship to see Aurora being chased by two males. "What's going on!?" Judging by the look of stark terror on Aurora's face and the look of fierce determination on pursuers faces he deduced that they weren't playing a friendly game of tag.

A look of relief crossed Aurora's face as she spied Raditz waiting for her on Bardock's lawn. She launched herself into his arms and grasped onto the other saiyan firmly. "They're after me, moron."

"I can see that, but why?" he asked as he put her down and placed himself in front of her as a barrier.

"They want me to mate the one with the short hair," she panted trying to breathe. "Please help me Raditz. I don't want to mate him." He nodded and she let out the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. He turned to the saiyans who were approaching them at a walk while Aurora remained behind.

"Step aside third class. Our business doesn't concern you." Barhuo ordered clenching his fists eyeing his prize standing behind the tall saiyan.

"Just hand over the female she is his mate." Horezc added jerking his thumb at Barhuo.

Aurora was about to respond when Raditz snarled," Wrong she's my mate."

Three jaws dropped. Aurora recovered quickly and smirked at the two banes of her existence stepping closer to Raditz. Catching on quickly to Raditz's little ruse she wrapped her arms around his waist and made calf eyes at him.

"You've got to be lying!" Barhuo howled. "She's my mate, not yours!"

"That's where you're wrong. I'm his." Aurora purred wrapping her tail around Radditz's thigh and allowing his to snake around her waist pulling her impossibly closer to him.

Horezc's eyes bulged, but he managed to get out, "I want to see the mark."

A quick look of panic appeared on Aurora's face before replacing it with a mask of uncaring, "We haven't marked each other, yet."

"Well, then it's not final," Barhuo crowed with a look of triumph. But the look was soon replaced with anger and disappointment.

"Wrong again. We've announced it and I've already taken her. The mark isn't necessary for another six months. Now, unless you want to find yourself the resident of a regen tank for two weeks because you were messing with my property, get lost and never bother my mate again." Raditz snarled threateningly and raised his ki a little in warning. Barhuo glared at the "mated" before turning to leave. The law would be on the third classes side if what he said was true and beating the shit out of him wouldn't change the matter any.

Horezc still wasn't convinced, "I want more proof than your say so. You've shown me nothing that good acting couldn't convey." He stood with his arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart confident that his niece would be leaving with him.

Raditz smirked pulling Aurora to face him and melded her body to his. He tilted her head up and kissed her soundly while moving his hands down to knead her bottom. Aurora wrapped her arms around Raditz's neck and moaned into his mouth loud enough for her uncle hear.

Horezc grunted his disgust and turned to follow Barhuo warning over his shoulder, "Don't think you've seen the last of us Aurora, you will never be free of me."

The kissing pair continued what they were doing until Horezc was out of sight before walking into Bardock's looking everything like a mated couple to any prying eyes. Once inside they separated and Aurora looked at everything except Raditz before, "Thanks for helping me out back there. I would have fought them, but Barhuo is two classes higher than myself and my uncle has two decades more experience than I."

"You're welcome." Raditz replied eyeing the petite woman next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Kami, I hate uncomfortable silences," Aurora mumbled after a few minutes with neither of them saying anything. He laughed and she smiled. A different kind of bond was forming.

-0-0-0-0-

"Time to get up Bulma-san," Sra chirped throwing open the curtains with gusto letting the sun's brighter rays cover the room.

"Ohh God damn it Sra, shut the damn curtains. And get the fuck out of my room NOW!" Bulma screeched angrily. "You just interrupted the best wet dream I have ever had!" Flopping onto her stomach and shoving her face deep into her mountain of pillows she tried to throw herself back into the land of dreams where hopefully she could resume what she had been doing before being so rudely interrupted.

"Bulma-san," Sra took on a mother's stern voice. "It's time to get going for the day. You have a purge coming up that you need to start preparing for and you promised to help your father in the lab. You already missed breakfast and lunch. With a saiyans appetite you must be hungry, now get up!"

Bulma's growling stomach made it impossible to argue about the food and the other two reasons were valid. "I hate it when you're right." She grumbled crawling out of bed and into the bathroom where she emerged twenty minutes later cleaned, dressed, groomed, and ready to eat anything.

Heading down to the kitchen she met her mother on the way. "Good morning mother. How are you this morning?"

"Fine fine I'm fine. Just in a bit of a hurry. In fact I'm glad I ran into you. I need you to do me a favor. There's been some emergency somewhere, I can't remember where exactly, and I need to go and take care of it. The council voted me to go, the bastards. It's in some backwater city about three hours from here so I need to leave immediately. I was suppose to gives these files to the head of my council. Would you please deliver these for me? They need to be there in about four hours. Thanks dear." Bulma's mother shoved the files in her hands and was out the door before Bulma had a chance to protest. Glaring down at the offending files Bulma dropped them on the table in the entry way where she would pick them up later.

Continuing her way into the kitchen she was pleasantly surprised to see food already sitting on the table waiting for her. Wasting no time she plopped herself down in her chair and began to shovel the food into her mouth. Within fifteen minutes the table had been completely cleared of food. Jumping up from the table feeling full and refreshed she made her way to the lab to help her father.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Just one more little twist and... Gotcha!" Bulma exclaimed three hours later. Snapping the cover over the finished circuitry she jumped out of her chair and over to her dad. "Anything else for the day?"

"No, that's it for now dear," he answered looking back down at his gismo.

She nodded and headed out the door calling as she did, "I have to run an errand for mom and then I have to pack my stuff for the purge so I won't be around for awhile."

Halfway down the hallway she heard an explosion. Startled she halted and spun around ready to sprint to the lab, but a triumphant shout of ,"Finally!" stopped her in her tracks, She bowed her head and shook it a few times while continuing on her way. It was a good thing that nothing had gone wrong in the lab as she only had a small amount of lime left to deliver those files.

Jumping into the air she raised her ki around her and sped in the direction of the castle not stopping until she landed a block away from the front entrance. No one was permitted to fly straight to the doors as it allowed them to have gained a momentum that would have put the guards at disadvantage if the person was attacking. Therefore the guards were ordered to use preemptive strike on anything approaching from the air.

Nodding her head to the guards she quickly entered Vegeta-sei's most elaborate structure and swiftly made her way towards the councilman's office to whom she was to deliver her mother's files.

Her heeled boots clicked against the white tile as she sashayed her way down the long hallway. The hallway looked like the inside of a marshmallow-totally white and completely smooth. There were no windows, paintings, or tapestries to interrupt the blank white walls as one would have imagined when thinking about a castle. As a child she had imagined elaborate statues standing at attention every hundred feet or so and a plush red carpet lining the floor. Of course there had been windows too that allowed the walker a spectacular view of elaborate gardens. People would be bustling about in fancy clothing with an air of importance around them. There would have been great glass chandeliers to light saiyans way throwing their kaleidoscope of colors along the wall to dance and entrance the eye.

She had been so excited when her mother and father had first brought her to the castle. It had been a total let down. While the outside inspired awe with its tortoise shell shaped roofs made of the finest white marble in the galaxy and spires of jade, sapphire, and ruby, and intricately carved doors made of polished wood with gilded edges the inside had fallen quite short of her fantasies. Nothing inside the part of the castle she had been privy to had been elaborate. It was Spartan and completely practical. Even the magnificent doors leading into the castle were a ruse-the wood was only a case to hide steel doors that were as thick as her neck.

Her father had chuckled at her crestfallen expression and asked her what she expected from a warrior society? She had frowned and answered that as the proudest race in the galaxy their capital and especially its castle should be renown throughout the galaxy as the most elegant and awe inspiring sight ever to be beheld. That had only gained another chuckle from her father, but her mother had winked at her showing her agreement with Bulma's assessment.

Stopping at the entrance to her final destination she gave two curt knocks on the metal door and patiently waited for permission to enter. A moment later the metal doors slid aside allowing her to enter. The inside of the room was a sparse as everything else she had seen inside the castle with only a desk and two chairs on either side of the right wall.

"What can I do for you?" a cheery humanoid creature with lime green skin and blush colored hair asked from behind the desk.

Handing over the files Bulma said, "Under councilor Brief's asked me to drop these by. Please make sure your boss gets them." Waiting just long enough for the humanoid to nod its understanding Bulma turned and exited the way she had come.

She'd walked perhaps twenty yards when her wandering mind was immediately drawn back into the present by angry voices. Not wanting to get into the middle of an argument she hastened her steps to carry her away from the verbal combatants when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't see what my father sees in you. You're pathetic and a disgrace to the saiyan name. I want this problem fixed and I want it fixed now. I expect a report on my desk within five hours or I will personally remove you from office." Though the voice was muffled through a steel door Bulma would have recognize that snarl anywhere. Leaning casually against the wall she waited patiently for Prince Vegeta to exit the office.

"I don't want to hear any excuses! Just get it done. If I wanted your damn opinion I would have asked for it." The higher his voice rose the easier it was for Bulma to tell just how angry the Vegeta was. His tail was probably bristled and slashing the air behind him by now. A sly smirk crossed her lovely face. An on edge and pissed off Prince was just what the doctor ordered. Life had been just a tad bit boring lately…

An enraged prince stormed out of the office of one of his father's councilors with a look of fury on his face. Stalking down the hall he visibly startled when a hauntingly familiar scent teased his sensitive nose. About ten yards away from him was the woman responsible for his haggard appearance and sleepless nights.

"You look like shit." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could censor her brain. She had been expecting a ruggedly handsome saiyan to come strutting out of the doors and down the hall, but what she got instead was a caveman.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" He was nearly abreast of her now and he was able to note that she looked just as delectable in real life as she did in his erotic fantasies. Her plum purple body suit left him wanting to send his hands roving over her taut muscles that were prominently showcased by the skin tight nature of the suit. Her hair and eyes seemed more vibrant against the dark color of her clothing making her look even more exotic. There was no mistaking her as anything other than a blue saiyan.

"What's got your hackles up?" She inquired following his roaming eyes. She arched her back slightly and inhaled deeply which caused the tops of her breasts to strain against the top of her chest armor making it impossible to miss the fact that she was amply endowed. Snaking her tongue out from between her pearly whites she moistened her lips internally smiling when Vegeta's body stiffened.

Standing directly in front of her now Vegeta placed both of his hands on either side of her head. "I fail to see how that would be any of your business. Now if I asked you what you were doing in my castle you would answer, but seeing as you are beneath my notice I won't waste my breath in asking." His eyes stared straight into hers watching carefully to see how she would respond.

"Sweetheart, if I were beneath your notice you wouldn't have fucked me. Twice. Nor would you be standing here now with your body inches away from mine." Grinding her hips up against his she reveled in his sharp intake of breath. Bending her head forward she whispered into his ear, "Don't try and deny that you want me Vegeta. I can smell it. I could smell it the second you laid eyes on me." Nipping at his ear elicited a groan from the saiyan prince and when she removed her tail from around her waist to languidly stroke his thigh she was rewarded by being pushed up against the wall and held flush against his warm body.

Lowering his hands to grip her hips he leaned into nibble her neck. He inhaled once to fill his nostrils with her scent. A low growl erupted from his throat without warning and his head whipped up so fast that it startled the woman he was pressed against. "Bitch, you smell like someone other than me."

Before he could say anything else Bulma snorted, "What's it to you? Last time I checked I wasn't marked so I can screw whomever I want whenever I want. Pot you're calling the kettle black. You reek of so many other females I couldn't begin to count." Shoving herself away from the wall and out of his arms she began to march down the hall.

Vegeta was on her in an instant grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the side of the hallway where he slid open a panel that she hadn't even noticed existed. Yanking her inside a servant's access hallway he pushed her up against the wall and slammed his mouth down upon hers,

Not wasting a moment Bulma opened her mouth and thrust her tongue against his waiting one. Frantically she grabbed his chest armor and pulled it over his head before tossing it to the ground. He grabbed her by the chin and caught her lips again in another searing kiss. She ran her fingers through his course hair tugging slightly.

Pulling away from the kiss Vegeta yanked her armor over her head and then flared his ki lightly around his finger tips and used them to rend the material from her body letting the tatters fall to the ground. The feeling of cold tile against her bare body sent a shiver up her spine. Her breaths came in great heaves as his eyes devoured her naked form. Soon his clothes joined hers on the ground.

He grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. His other hand he sent roaming over her body stroking her to sexual frenzy. He brought her to the brink of orgasm and then retreated.

"Wha- why'd you stop," Bulma panted. Desperately she tried to free herself from his grasp, but he held her too tightly.

The smile that appeared on his face could rival the devils. Ignoring her question he traced her ear with his tongue. Then he moved down her chin planting tender kisses here and there before moving down to her collar bone and placing kisses there two. He moved to the other side of her neck and suckled on her pulse. All the while Bulma bucked her hips against his.

By the end of the night she knew she was his.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but the original characters and the plot are mine.

Thanks to my Beta for taking the time to edit this for me over her Thanksgiving Break! Thank you to everyone who adds me to their lists, and an especially big thanks to everyone who reviews. Please let me know what you guys think. This is starting to go a different route than when I first wrote this four years ago so please let me know if you like where it's going. I'm always open to suggestions. Remember, an author can't improve if they don't know what they're doing wrong so helpful hints are welcome too. I hope everyone enjoys their Holidays!


	12. Chapter 11

He eyed the mark he gave her. It was located at the juncture of her neck and shoulder: a perfect ring of teeth marks. Still red and raw looking. He could feel his matching mark branded into his skin like a war badge of honor. He moved his eyes from his mating mark to meet hers. They still burned with the fire of sexual satiation.

Dropping his eyes away from hers be began to gather his clothing from the floor and dress. Noting her clothes lay in tatters he chuckled to himself. There was just something about this woman that brought the animal out of him more than anyone else. And by Kami he bloody well loved it.

"I fail to see the humor in this. What the fuck am I suppose to do now Vegeta? I can't walk around the castle naked! How am I suppose to get home?" Her piercing eyes scathed him with their intensity.

Pushing her up against the wall again he crushed her mouth to his in a dominating kiss. Making sure she was breathless enough that she couldn't argue with him he finally released her mouth. "Stay here and I'll bring you back something."

The tone in his voice left no doubt that it was an order. She nodded her head tersely at the command. Smirking at her compliance Vegeta spun on his heel and walked away from her.

Bulma growled low in her throat when he was out of sight and out of hearing range. Arrogant bastard. Picking up her armor and boots she looked forlornly at her favorite body suit lying in tatters on the floor. This was the second time her clothing had ended up in shreds because of Vegeta arduous attentions. Looking around the corridor she found a door a few feet from her left and made way over to it prying the cover off the locking mechanism when she reached it. Twisting a few wires and disconnecting others she soon had the door swishing open. Walking inside she hid herself behind some storage boxes. Like hell was she going to wait out in the open for anyone to walk down and get a peek at her naughty bits.

Sitting down on the floor she got ready for what could possibly be long wait. What if he decided to leaver her there? She growled at the thought. She'd kick his ass the next time she saw him if he left her there. The marks at the base of her neck tingled in response to her angry thoughts directed at the maker of the marks. Bulma's fingers slowly traced the circle of puncture wounds that bound her to her prince. What had the fool been thinking? Now, no one would want to mate with her. She was destined to either be alone or his sexual play thing. No one would dare cover the Prince's marks with their own. She snorted in derision. Of course that's what he had been thinking. Weren't his words " Bitch, you're never going to fuck someone else again"? Yeah, she was pretty sure that's what he had said.

A noise to her left alerted her that she wasn't alone. Sending just the smallest amount of ki possible from her body she gently nudged at the other entity's. It wasn't Vegeta. It wasn't anywhere near powerful enough to be Vegeta. Must be a servant then. Peering over the edge of her makeshift hiding place she saw a small humanoid looking male. He was perhaps a foot taller than her, but was about as lean. A wicked smile came over her face. Shooting a miniscule ball of ki across from her hiding spot she watched the servant tense in surprise.

A squeaked, "Whose there?" met her ears and she smiled in satisfaction. Remaining quiet she watched as the being moved cautiously towards where her blast had exploded. When he was just about in front of her Bulma leapt into action and wrapped her arms around the frail creatures neck and held on tight until she felt his body slump into unconsciousness. She stripped him down of his clothes and covered her own nakedness. Pulling her breast plate and boots on she made a hasty exit. Let Vegeta stew and wonder where she had gone.

Turles kissed Calypsta's shoulder and hugged her tightly. The sex had been great. Calypsta was such a freak in the bed, but saiyans were known for their refractory period in that it was virtually nonexistent and he could feel himself getting hard again. "How are we feeling? Better I hope." He inquired kissing her nose and then each eyelid.

She sighed, "Much better." Then brought her arms up resting her hands on his shoulder blades. "It's just Bulma can get so...so...bitchy and childish. I'll bet it's because she can't get any." She smirked and Turles shook his head before kissing down her throat to her collarbone.

"Don't let her get under your skin. Bulma's a good saiyan. Anyway, I don't she has problems getting some." So saying he brought their lips together and kissed her slowly. Calypsta not being the patient one, deepened the kiss.

"Oh, my Kami, I've just be traumatized for life! This is something I NEVER wanted to see. Calypsta, half naked." A disgusted blue saiyan clasped her shoulders and shuddered with exaggeration. "Geez, if you're planning on being busy you could at least lock your door and put unavailable as your status on your status bar." Bulma shouted causing the two lovers to stop what they were doing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing barging in here like that!" Calypsta screeched glaring at Bulma.

"I didn't barge in anywhere, you harpy. I knocked and rang the buzzer. Your status bar read available so I came in, only to have my eyes violated. Besides you're in your main sitting room. It's not like walked into your bedroom."

"You entered without permission. You're trespassing." Calypsta sneered while Turles sat there wondering why they could never get along. Of course he knew better than to interfere with their verbal cat fights that had been happening lately. The consequences were too great. An empty bed for him, courtesy of Calypsta, and Kami only knew what mechanized torture Bulma would inflict upon him.

"Now that's got to be one of the dumbest things you have ever said. Who owns this ship dimwit?" Bulma asked crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow quizzically.

"Bardock does," she answered matter-of-factly her nose in the air.

"Yeah, he co-owns it with, guess who? Yeah , that'd be me." Bulma pointed to herself at her last comment complete with sarcasm.

"That... that doesn't matter; this is still our room and you're not welcome in it." Calypsta snapped clasping her arms together over her chest trying to hide her nakedness.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the idiot Turles called mate then directed her attention to Turles. "When you're finished, and I'm done paying tribute to the porcelain goddess, find me and we'll spar for awhile." So saying she turned on her heel and exited the room, but not before throwing Calypsta a sickened look.

Once the door had closed behind her she snickered and made her way into the main sitting room of the ship. She flopped onto the couch and stayed there for a moment or two just starring at the opposite wall. 'Okay forget this.' She got up and walked over to the fridge. A few minutes later she re-emerged, her arms full of food. Within one minute and thirty seconds flat she was once again lounging on the couch only this time she had a foot long four inches high sandwich in her possession. It didn't last long. Her energy levels were skyrocketing the way they always did after a great fuck, but this time it was different. The pleasure pain of Vegeta's bite was still with her and every time she touched her mark, now hidden underneath her own body suit, an electric current of lust would consume her.

She needed an outlet for her energy and a fight with Turles was what she wanted. If she just wanted a knock down drag out fight she would have hit Kakkarott up for it, but with Turles you had to use cunning. He was a tactical fighter first, not just strong like ape dumb like ox. She needed to physically and mentally wear herself out. She'd do damn near anything to get her latest sexual foray out of her mind.

A few minutes later and she was drawn out of her musing with the entrance of Turles and Calypsta who had both fully dressed. "You ready Bulma?"

"Yup," she replied standing up. "Well, I'd invite you to come along Calypsta, but well I'd beat the shit out of you and then Turles wouldn't be too happy with me." The blue saiyan clasped her hands in front of her and smiled innocently.

"You wish you blue freak. Turles would beat your ass down before you could so much as glare at me." Calypsta boasted watching Bulma's features harden.

"Maybe I heard wrong because I know you weren't dumb enough to insult my line." Bulma stated angrily.

"No, you heard right. You are a blue freak," putting extra emphasis on blue freak had the expected result of pissing Bulma off even more. Turles shook his head thinking 'Oh, Kami not again. Please not again.'

"Fine, then. It's a challenge. You and Turles vs. me and a partner of my choice," the insulted female challenged. Her manner dared Calypsta to back down and refuse.

"Fine. Who is your partner then." Calypsta accepted her challenge and ignored Turles's groan of dismay and mutter of "Please not Kakkarott, please not Kakkarott" over and over again.

"Kakkarott," Bulma chirped an evil grin lighting up her face. Turles's head fell. "I'll go get him and meet you at the usual spot."

"Don't be late. We don't have all day to kick your sorry asses." Calypsta said sweetly.

"Oh, don't worry, we won't be late and our asses aren't the ones that are going to be getting kicked." Spinning on the spot Bulma practically skipped out of the ship a smirk twisting her lips and lighting up her features.

"Oh, come on Bulma, do I have to?" Kakkarott whined. "I want to eat." A huge mountain of food was laid before him. The king himself probably had less food served at official state dinners than the feast that was about to be consumed by her friend.

"That's too damn bad. That bitch has pushed me too far." Bulma growled.

Chichi recognized her friend's state of being at once and looked to her mate to see if he had noticed it too; he had. "Go ahead and go," Chichi urged aloud and then mentally to Kakkarott via their mind link, " I'll bring Bardock and Radditz. Just keep her from killing Calypsta."

Kakkarott nodded his understanding and followed Bulma through the door. No sooner than they were out of sight Chichi sped over to 3rd Class Rockies where Bardock was.

Bulma touched down about five miles from where she and Vegeta had sparred before. Kakkarott landed next to her and opposite his cousin and his cousin's mate. Turles and Kakkarott nodded to each other in greeting. "The rules are anything goes." Bulma informed them.

The four saiyans nodded their heads in agreement and slipped into their fighting stances. Bulma waited a moment glaring into Calypsta's eyes letting the tension build before shouting out, " Hajime!" And the fight began.

Bulma and Calypsta were on a crash course right for each other. Calypsta threw a jab which Bulma avoided by feinting backwards before Calypsta tried to get a cross in. However, Bulma weaved right and delivered a hook to Calypsta's exposed ribs causing the dark haired female to growl in rage and retaliate by jab kicking Bulma. The blue saiyan let it connect with her upper thigh grabbing the offending ankle before it could be retracted. Bulma yanked on the ankle causing Calypsta to lose her balance and fall forward allowing Bulma's fist to hit her squarely on the bone surrounding Calypsta's left eye with extra force.

Reeling backwards Calypsta landed on her back Bulma sat on her opponent's chest and began to choke her. Not wasting time Calypsta brought her left arm over both of Bulma's and latched on to Bulma's left wrist bringing her right hand up and grabbing Bulma 's left elbow while wrapping her right leg around Bulma's left. Calypsta flipped Bulma over her right shoulder rolling with her, switching their positions.

Bulma wasn't stupid. She wrapped her legs around Calypsta's waist attempting to pull her once again to her awaiting fist, but Calypsta dug her elbows into her inner thighs causing her to be released. Calypsta got to her feet as did Bulma and backed away from her. "You've gotten better bitch."

"Are you rethinking your challenge, you discolored abomination," Calypsta gloated.

"But not better enough," so saying she powered up slightly more and leapt at Calypsta a fierce gleam in her eye and bloodlust beginning to radiate throughout her entire being.

"Bardock!" The entire room paused what they were doing long enough to see who was yelling before continuing on with their business or pleasure. "Bardock where the hell are you?"

"Over here Chi!" Aurora stood up waving her arms and pointing down wards. Chichi squeezed her way through the chairs blocking her path before finally coming to a halt in front of her squad leader.

"Bardock, you've got to come quick. Bulma and Kakkarott are fighting Turles and Calypsta." she gasped out bending over and resting her hands on her knees.

"What's the big deal? Don't squads spar with each other?" Aurora asked confused as to what the problem was.

"Calypsta and Bulma have friction between them so just let them release it. It would do us a lot good." Radditz added leaning back in his chair his arms folded behind his head.

"You should have seen Bulma earlier. She's ready to kill Calypsta ." Chichi shouted frustrated that they weren't understanding the severity of the situation. "I tell you Bardock if you don't stop it now you're going to be down one maybe two members depending whether Kakkarott can keep Turles away from Bulma after she has sent his mate to the next dimension. That's if Turles survives his mate's sure to be brutal death. They are out for blood."

"Bollocks! There's no way we could replace that many squad members especially when we're already short one. Damn them, why the hell don't they ever use their heads! Let's go." Bardock ranted, everybody racing to the exit and then to the usual spot the squad used for sparring.

"Now you pay!" Bulma spat. She had Calypsta pinned to a tree and was powering up a ki blast powerful enough to send Calypsta to the next dimension. Calypsta refrained from screaming and begging and instead gave Bulma the iciest glare full of hatred she could.

"Stop it!" Turles shouted grabbing Bulma and pinning her arms to her sides while Kakkarott pulled Bulma's intended victim away. "This has gone too far Bulma. It's time to stop and let whatever it is between you two go!" He shouted his face a foot away from hers.

"Let it go! Let it go! I don't think so," she screamed her ki leaping up around her like blue fire throwing Turles back. Her eyes blazing, jaw set, and fists clenched she stalked toward Calypsta. "You have caused me nothing but trouble ever since you began living at Bardock's and now I'll make you pay. Make you pay for everything." Bulma screeched her ki shooting higher, streaks of electricity flashing around her.

It was at this moment that the rest of the squad and Aurora came plummeting from the sky surrounding Bulma. "Back off all of you. You won't get in my way this time," she whispered a deadly contradiction to her earlier pitch. Bulma launched herself at Calypsta who was just beyond the circle of Saiyans huddled in Turles's arms. Bardock flared his ki and powered up to his max, the others doing the same and leapt at Bulma. They came together with a boom. Bardock was very powerful, his level that of a first class even though he was a third class. They traded blows back and forth and Bardock seemed to be holding his own, but none the less signaled the rest to help. Bulma was powered up so high due to her anger and hatred he doubted she was in control. Turles left Calypsta behind a surviving boulder and joined the others in trying to subdue Bulma.

"You have to calm down," Bardock yelled throwing a right cross which connected and sent her flying backwards. Unfortunately she used her propulsion to spin kick Turles who had come up behind her.

Stumbling back Turles left an opening for Kakkarott's uppercut to Bulma's solar plexus causing her to double over. Chichi came up on her right, but before she could do anything Bulma lashed out with her leg making Chichi feint backwards allowing Radditz to grab Bulma around her waist in an effort to keep her from inflicting further destruction. Rearing back she slammed her head into his nose. He heard the crunch of cartilage and promptly freed her. She snarled and leapt at the nearest saiyan.

Turles sensed her incoming fist and grabbed it and bent it back causing her to scream as the tendons were pulled. He was flung back however when a ki blast erupted from her other fist. While catching her breath Aurora swooped down and swept Bulma's feet and then rolled to her own feet. Bardock grabbed her under both arms and dragged her away before she could cause Aurora any permanent damage.

A scream pierced the air causing the Saiyan no Ouiji to stop his spar with Nappa. They were where he and Bulma had sparred before. Nappa opened his mouth, but Vegeta raised his hand demanding his silence. Focusing on finding power levels he was surprised to find eight power levels about five miles away; he was even more surprised when four of the eight were high ranking power levels, but what really shocked him was that the highest one, the one that easily matched his, belonged to a certain blue female he knew. His fingers flew to his neck unconsciously and gently pressed the already healing mark that lay hidden from prying eyes. Turning to Nappa he dismissed him and then took to the air leaving the bald Saiyan behind to return to the palace alone.

Vegeta arrived at the place where the high ki levels were to see six saiyans surrounding Bulma and another crouched behind a boulder. It wasn't until one of the males with black spiky hair dragged Bulma away from a female laying on the ground that his mind began to function again. He landed a few away and tried to decide whether or not to interfere. After surviving two sparring matches with him he knew that Bulma could handle her own and likely wouldn't appreciate his interference in her fight.

Bulma thrashed in Bardock's arms before she finally broke free by screaming and raising her ki. The sudden brightness made Bardock bring his arms up to shield his eyes. Kakkarott rushed forward attempting to replace his father. Bulma lashed out savagely felling the other Saiyan. As soon as he was down another took his place. It didn't take too long for Vegeta to get some semblance of the situation. Walking over to the female crouching behind the remaining boulder and demanded an explanation.

"The bitch is crazy and out of control. We were sparring and she just lost it." Calypsta replied.

His eyes darkened and his jaw thrust forward. The female in front of him reeked with deceit. He spun on his heel and headed toward the group of saiyans. Powering up to a level that matched Bulma's he savagely tore through the group and stood in front of Bulma.

What happened next happened quickly. Vegeta sent a mental shout at the enraged female via their mindlink. Though it was tenuous at best since the claim wasn't mutual the King, Queen, and Prince of Vegetasei could mind speak with any of their subject should they choose to. Their mates were just more receptive to it and able to respond back.

Bulma physically flinched from the mental scream that invaded her head, but she didn't back down and her ki stayed high.

"I'm taking her with me and none of you are going to do anything about it. Wait five minutes after I leave then return to your home. Bardock you're a smart guy; I trust you to do the smart thing." So saying Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms and then headed toward the palace.

Kakkarott and Aurora made as to follow, but Bardock shook his head in the negative.

"Bardock what are you thinking letting him take her!?" Aurora screeched panic evident in her every jerky action. Radditz silently pulled her back against him letting her lean against his chest.

"The Prince won't hurt her. He has honor," Bardock explained his hands falling to his sides.

"That was the Prince!" Calypsta exclaimed crawling into Turles's lap who was resting on the ground with his back against the boulder Calypsta had been hiding behind.

Kakkarott nodded in affirmation then asked," But what could he want with Bulma? She was outta control."

"Ten years ago the Prince went into a frenzied rage. He powered up so much he wasn't controllable. His father was able to beat him enough that a saiyan doctor who knew enough history and knew how to rectify the situation could get him to power down. The doctor died in the process." Bardock answered looking defeated.

"How old is Vegeta now and what caused him to work himself to that state?" Radditz asked joining in the conversation his arms around Aurora's shoulders.

"The Prince is twenty-two and I don't know what caused him to do it. The only people still living who know are Vegeta himself and King Vegeta." Looking at the sky Bardock levitated into the air and headed home the others silently following.

Vegeta flew through his window, deposited Bulma on the bed, and locked his doors. Returning to the bed where Bulma sat her eyes not really seeing anything and her ki still like blue flames surrounding her person singeing the blankets she sat upon. Vegeta kept his ki raised and knelt in front of Bulma blackening the carpet as he did so. He forced her eyes to focus on him and demanded, "Woman, listen to me."

Her head drooped a little, but still managed to keep eye contact through her tears that were spilling over her eyelids," Vegeta, it hurts. I'm burning on the outside and inside. I can't turn it off." Her whisper was barely audible.

"I know Bulma, I know. Do what I say and the burning will go away. Understand?" he consoled her as best as he knew how and kept his voice as low as possible.

"You said my name. I didn't think you knew it. It doesn't matter though. Nothing matters, it's all-." she stopped in mid sentence when she heard his growl.

"Knock it off. Do as I command you I am your Prince," he ordered. If she wouldn't listen and do what he told her of her own volition then he would order her to.

"As you wish, Highness," she nodded her voice monotone. Then there was a thundering of feet outside the doors and a loud hurried knocking.

"Damn guards they probably sensed the radically high kis." He mumbled irritation evident in his voice. Aloud he shouted impatiently, "Go away! I didn't call for you. I'll blast you all to hell if you're not gone in ten seconds!" A mumbled 'yes sir' was heard then the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Vegeta, I'm scared," Bulma whimpered leaning forward and clutching his forearms.

"Okay listen to me. Concentrate on your ki. Force it to lower," he commanded softly with just enough authority. She nodded and closed her eyes more crystal tears slipping down her face. Slowly her ki went down. A few moments later her eyes snapped open and she began to sob harder.

"It won't go down anymore. I tried, but it won't go down. It won't go down. I'm so scared so scared. I'm burning, too hot. Help me." She was at her weakest and yet her ki level was at its highest.

"You're not strong enough to force it down so you're going to have to calm it down. Think really hard about something that makes you not angry." He made her hands release their death grip on his forearms and she fell off the bed into his lap. The mattress was visible through the charred coverings.

"I'm so confused. What should I think about?" She was shaking as he put his arms around her his ki matching her level so as to not hurt her or let her hurt him.

"Think about the feeling of victory," her ki lowered slightly, so did his, "the rush of fighting your best," down slightly more, "the sense of accomplishment" a little lower, "the courage it takes to take on a stronger opponent" a trifle lower, "family" a lot lower, "your lover" almost gone " your squad family." Her ki flared higher and she screamed in rage and pain. Vegeta, not being powered up due to matching her progress, was flung across the room and collided with the wall. Bulma knelt on the ground with her hands on either side of her head tears pouring down her face landing by the scorched hand prints on the plush red carpet.

Vegeta got to his feet and stumbled over to Bulma. Her feeling of despair was tangible. Dropping to his knees his ki raised once again he pulled the weeping blue female into his arms. "Come on Bulma. Think about what makes you feel good. You can do it. You will do it. I command you to." He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her forehead in a quick gentle kiss. She shuddered and closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his waist. He saw her features harden and felt her grip on him tighten. They stayed like that neither speaking neither moving. He moved his hands up and down her back making soothing patterns with his fingertips. Whispering kind words of endearment in her ears he hadn't even known he could murmur all the while placing kisses intermittently on her face.

A half hour later her ki had disappeared. She opened her eyes and breathed in with relief before falling limp in his arms. He got up carefully and just as carefully placed her in his bed. He removed their blackened clothing and then stripped the charred blankets from the bed and grabbed the blanket from his couch to cover them. Slipping into bed he reached for her and melded her exhausted body to his tired one.

There was only one incident during the night. Bulma had awakened in the deep of night to unfamiliar surroundings. She panicked when she realized arms were holding her to a male body. She had thrashed around thereby waking her captor.

Vegeta immediately released her and turned her to face him. When Bulma recognized him she stopped thrashing and calmly curled up next to him allowing the tears to come. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp lulling her into a sense of security. A small amount of time later she had fallen into an exhausted sleep leaving Vegeta alone in wakefulness.

Eventually, Vegeta had fallen asleep and the two had awoken hours later. "Are you all right?" he rasped out his voice gruff. He stared straight into her eyes.

"Fine," she mumbled averting her gaze. He had been a witness when she was weak and that shamed her. Pride was everything.

"When I was ten the same thing happened to me," Vegeta whispered. "I worked myself into such a rage my ki and I were uncontrollable. I had just learned the true reason why my mother had died at such an early age. My father beat her to death. He had believed her unfaithful. It was in a betrayed rage that he had killed her; but I didn't care what emotion he was feeling he still killed her. As it turns out she was completely faithful. Hell she even loved the bastard. She died for no damn reason.

My father had to beat me a good deal before I was even remotely weak enough to listen to a saiyan doctor on how to control it and then do it successfully. It was the most agonizing thing I've ever done. Besides my father and I you are the only one who knows the whole of it," he finished voice hoarse with restrained emotion. It was the first time he had ever talked about it and the suppressed emotions were fighting to surface. He wouldn't let them. Emotions were worthless unless they were a form of rage. Rage made you strong and strength was everything.

Bulma nodded silently thanking him and promising to guard his secret. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then let it out. "I feel so tense."

"Well lets see what we can do about it," Vegeta whispered. With a tenderness he didn't know he could bestow he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. Tonight was going to be all about her. Somewhere in some way he had fallen in love with the chit. He had already claimed her as his and by Kami before the night was over he'd make her want to claim him as hers. He had been furious when he had returned to the servant's hall to find her missing. A deep ache had quickly replaced the rage and in a moment of stark terror he realized that it was a feeling of dejection. She had rejected him.

She had bitten him back, but it wasn't any more than what law required a subject to do when claimed by their liege. That was why he was in the woods earlier. He was beating Nappa into a pulp in an attempt to purge the unwanted feelings of hurt and love from his usually frigid and apathetic heart. But tonight. Tonight was all about her and making him hers.

His hands cupped her face while his lips explored hers and his tail unwound from around his waist to pull her snugly against him. His lips parted hers and he ran his tongue along her delicate teeth before pushing his way through to the rest of her mouth. Teasing her tongue with his he internally smiled when she whimpered in delight. The taste of her was amazing. Power and sweetness mixed into one tantalizing elixir.

Moving his hands from her cheeks he slowly ran them on down her body his fingertips just barely grazing her skin sending tendrils of fire racing down her veins. Rolling her on her back he disentangled his tongue from hers and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Nibbling his way to the shell of her ear to delicately traced the skin and murmured to her, " So fucking beautiful you are. Powerful, sleek and sexy. You're mine Bulma."

The words send a delicious shiver down her spine. She brought her hands up to run through his hair while he kissed down her neck stopping to suckle on his mark. When his tongue lathed the puncture wounds a little roughly she moaned deep into her throat. "Mine!" he growled and sunk his teeth in the marks on her neck relishing in the spicy honey sweetness of her blood that filled his mouth.

Bulma's scream was loud and clear this time. "Mine," she shouted back and brought her teeth down to his shoulder and bit him hard. Just as hard as he had bit her.

The intensity of their coming together sent their spirits spinning up and out of their bodies to mingle in the air coalescing together in a mirror of their physical bodies.

"Yours," they whispered in unison completing the claiming and coming back down to themselves. A satisfied smirk crossed his lips. He sprawled out next to his mate on the bed and breathed in heavily the scent of their coupling letting it fill his nostrils. The scent was different from before and it would never be the same again. Now whenever he smelled her his scent would be mixed in it and vice versa. The smell of their sex would be more potent now with the mixing of their souls.

Looking over to his left he saw his mate had fallen asleep. A soft purr of contentment was heard emanating from the only woman who would ever share his bed again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters.

Author's Notes: This wasn't beta'd because it's been so long that I just wanted to get the thing up and not keep you all waiting, so the mistakes are mine. Hope you all enjoyed. Was Veggie head too OOC? Let me know what you all think.


	13. Chapter 14

Strong arms held her on a soft mattress and warm breath tickled the back of her neck which was resting on a fluffy pillow. The heady smell of sex permeated the air when she snuggled back under the covers where muscled legs entwined with hers while a furry tail was wrapped tightly around her waist ensuring that she wasn't going anywhere. Contentment, that's what she was feeling. She had no interest in goings on outside the four walls surrounding them and within the four walls everything was wonderful.

A tongue tracing the rapidly scarring mark on her shoulder sent a shiver down her spine. Bulma rolled over so that she was facing the pectorals of a god. Bending her head forward she sent her tongue to exploring up towards Vegeta's shoulder. Finding her matching mark she lapped at it with her tongue savoring the feel of the grooves in his skin on her tongue.

"I hate her."

"Who?"

"Calypsta, she was the one hiding behind the boulder. She's been a pain in my ass ever since I met her." Bulma crossed her arms on his chest resting her chin on her hands thus bringing them eye to eye.

"How so?" Vegeta's hands rubbed small circles on her lower back kneading the sore muscles.

"She just walks around with this superior attitude as if she was Kami's gift to warriors and yet she possesses nothing worth boasting of. I'm used to people thinking they're better than me just because of my coloring, but she takes it above and beyond and it grates on my nerves. She owes her fucking life to me and she acts as if I'm beneath her notice."

"She owes you a blood debt?" His tone was inquisitive betraying his first real interest in the conversation.

"Hmm, no not really. I didn't save her hide in battle. Do you remember the councilman who was killed by the professional escort he had kidnapped and raped?" Bulma's eyes lost their focus as if she were looking in the past and thus completely missed the narrowing of Vegeta's eyes.

"Yes, but how do you? We kept that secret. Were you that escort?" His voice had a hard probing edge to it. The tone was enough to bring her attention back to the present and the harshness in his eyes made her hesitate to answer.

"No, but Calypsta was," she kept her voice carefully neutral not wanting to accidentally give away more than she wanted to. Vegeta's sharp intake of breath clued her in that something was not right and that her hesitance had been warranted. "What?"

"Well, if Calypsta is who you say then she's a wanted person and for that matter so are the people who helped her to escape. Did you help her to escape? Was it you and you squad? Tell me!" his voice had risen from thoughtfulness to shouting while his hands moved from the small of her back to her shoulders in order to shake her.

"Vegeta stop! Stop shaking me, you're hurting me. VEGETA!" Bulma commanded uncrossing her arms and pushing with all her might on his chest. His hands released her leaving ten bruises where his fingers had been. She sprang from the bed and grabbed a robe that was hanging on the back of the couch and covered her nudity all the while backing away from her very angry mate.

Pacing in circles she avoided looking at him. Should she tell him it was them or lie to him? Lying to him probably wouldn't work as they were now mated he would more than likely sense the deception. Besides what kind of mate would lie to the other? Cinching her belt around her waist she finally stopped pacing and faced him. She schooled her features to a blank stare and held her posture loose and ready. She didn't want to lie, and she really didn't want to fight, but there was no telling how he would react to her answer.

"Tell me Bulma. Was it your squad that aided her escape? Do not lie to me." His voice was low and controlled; it sent shivers up her spine. The last sentenced was clipped, but still managed to carry a heavy weight. They faced each other on opposite sides of the bed his body tense and ready to spring at the slightest movement that could be taken as hostile.

"Yes, it was my squad and I that helped her," she kept her eyes trained on him waiting for his next move.

"You idiot!" He screamed at her leaping over the bed and pinning her to the wall by her throat. She hadn't even had time to raise her arms in defense. "Do you realize what you have done by aiding her! You have thrown your lot in with hers." Bulma's eyes widened and her breathing came in short breaths. "By law you, her, and your entire squad should be put to death! Death, Bulma. If you turned her in the very least you'd get is exile."

He slammed her into the wall before releasing the grip he had on her throat. Her legs gave up on her and she slid boneless to the ground. Her right elbow locked upon impact to keep her from face planting while her left hand gingerly felt her bruised windpipe. Gritting her teeth to keep the tears at bay she managed to growl out, "So what are you going to do about it?"

He turned his back to her before replying, "Get up and get out. I never want to see you again. If I do I'll turn you in. Get yourself and your squad off my planet."

"So that's it? You fuck me, mate me and then throw me out? You're the fucking Prince, Vegeta. I know you have the power to pardon." She waited with baited breath for him to answer.

A full minute of silence passed. She raised herself on shaky legs and started her trek to the door. He still hadn't turned to look at her. Her hand rested on the handle for the briefest of moments, giving him one last opportunity to keep her. Her back stiffened and she raised her head high, "Fine. Be an evil bastard. I won't be missing out on anything worthwhile anyway."

And with that parting pot shot she slammed the door never seeing his flinch.

"Do you think Bulma's all right?" Aurora asked Radditz looking up at him from her lounging position on him and the couch. Her hair spilled over the armrest her head was resting on. Radditz's lap cushioned her from her waist up while the rest of her lithe body was sprawled across the rest of the couch excepting her left leg which was swinging back and forth her foot barely touching the floor. A blue and green stress ball was being flung between her hands.

"Bulma is a strong person; I'm sure she's fine." Radditz answered his eyes following the bouncy ball back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until he couldn't stand it anymore and snatched it out of the air.

"Hey! Give that back Radditz! It's mine." Aurora complained glaring at the 6'6" male. "No, it's annoying," so saying he tossed it out the window a smirk crossing his features as he watched her eyes following the now lost projectile.

"Radditz, damn you. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I have to vent my worry somehow. You better come up with something that I can do in exchange or I'll braid your hair again." To make her threat more convincing she started to tug on his hair.

A few tugs was all she could get in however because Radditz closed the space between their lips. A moment later and his tongue slipped into her mouth eliciting a moan from the woman situated on his lap.

Their rather heated kiss only lasted a short time. Bardock shoved Aurora's leg off the couch which created a chain reaction causing Aurora to land on her ass on the floor next to the couch.

"Thanks Bardock. I really needed that!" Aurora stated her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bardock shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich, "Anytime."

Her mouth opened to send a rather scathing comment his way when the door slammed open and a very pissed off Bulma stood in the doorway. "We've got leave. The sooner the better." And with that Bulma turned on her heel and headed down the hallway leaving three open mouths.

"What are you talking about? Are you all right?" Inquired Aurora picking herself up from her position on the floor and following the blue haired saiyan out the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, but we have to go!" Bulma snarled continuing on her way down the hall toward the main deck.

"Hold it right there Bulma. I'm not uprooting my squad for another half cocked treasure hunt of yours. What's so urgent that we need to leave immediately." Bardock had somehow maneuvered himself in front of Bulma and was barring her passage.

"Long story short-we're getting our comeuppance. Karma has finally decided to bite us in the ass." She attempted to skirt around him, but his outstretched arm prevented her from doing so and to duck would just look silly.

"And this comeuppance would be what exactly…?" Raddittz questioned coming up behind Aurora effectively putting Bulma in a pickle.

"Exile."

"Excuse me what?"

"Did I stutter?" Bulma sniped at Bardock's question. Then she heaved a breath, "Punishment for saving a whore. Vegeta found out. It's either get off planet or find a way to live sans a head." Her gaze shifted to the side so as to avoid looking directly into Bardock's wide, confused eyes.

"And he knows how?"

Now she looked her captain straight in the eyes, "I told him."

Ten minutes later

"What do you mean you told him?!" Calypsta screeched grabbing the edge of the table with both hands "Are you stupid?"

"He asked so I told; I wasn't going to lie to him." Bulma stated defensively glaring back. After dropping the bombshell on Bardock he had immediately called a squad meeting. Currently all the squad members were situated around the kitchen table with a nervous looking Aurora looking on from her perch on a nearby countertop.

"But why wouldn't you lie to him?" Turles asked looking directly at Bulma, who met his stony gaze with a steely one of her own.

"Are you aware of the penalty of lying to the crown?" Bulma wasn't going to say anymore than she had to. No one need know that the reason she didn't lie was really because she couldn't lie. Even saiyans exceptionally good at deception couldn't fool a bond. He'd feel her lie as well as an Oozaru would smell blood.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Chichi questioned bluntly. She wasn't stupid- Bulma was an exceptionally good liar and therefore the only way he could know was if the prince was exceptionally good at detecting lies or that they were emotionally linked on some level. Knowing the prince isn't exactly the most emotional saiyan around, hell it's rare to even find an emotional saiyan, they were probably having sex. The real question was whether they had bonded or not. The answer to that was most likely no or it's a weak bond and in the early stages because if it was a fully fledged bond then the separation could possibly kill them.

"Yes, we're sleeping together. I know what you're thinking and no we haven't bonded." It was said tiredly and with a touch of some other emotion, but no one could discern what it was or whether it was really even there.

"You're fucking him! Oh my Shinigami I can't believe you're fucking him. What is more I can't believe he's letting a whore like you screw him," Calypsta's disbelieving outburst silenced the room for a moment.

"Who are you calling the whore you prostitute," Bulma lunged across the table and grabbed the offender around the neck with both hands as if it was a chicken's neck instead of a saiyan's. "Turles I'm afraid you're going to have to find a new lay because I'm gonna kill this one," Bulma gritted her teeth and ignored the claw like fingernails that her victim was using to dig into her skin in an attempt to free herself. Both Turles and Bardock grabbed Bulma's shoulders and forced her away from Calypsta who was taking deep breaths her hands around her neck protectively.

"Now sit and be good." Bardock pushed firmly on Bulma's shoulders forcing her to land in her chair with a 'hrmph'. "And as for you-" he said pointedly at Calypsta "- shut the hell up before I kill you! Now if we can get back to what is important."

"Exiting the atmosphere in 10...9...8...7…6...5...4...3...2...1." Radditz counted down. Everyone was in their respective stations with the exception of Aurora who was sitting in the communication's chair. She was perfect for the position what with her extensive knowledge of languages- thanks in large part to her mother's experience with convoys. Her grasp of foreign tongues was so thorough that unless terribly fatigued she spoke with no accent at least ten languages. She was well versed, if not perfectly fluent, in many of the ones that were not featured in the new scouters that Bulma's dad had made which the crew was now sporting.

Radditz was in the pilot's chair having always had a knack for it. Currently he was conferring with his cousin, the co-pilot, on the maps of the solar systems. Kakkarott was the obvious pick for the position of co-pilot. When it came to the workings of high tech weapons of mass destruction he was completely lost. That left out the shields as well. His grasp of other languages was way too weak so that left only a few positions open. His memory of solar systems however was astounding. If there was a planet that you needed to know the location of he would tell you not only that, but how to get there in the best possible way. Bulma chocked it up to the high amount of testosterone coursing through his body which greatly boosted his spatial ability, which coincidently was also while he was so skilled in hand to hand combat.

Bulma and Turles were at the offensive weapons' control stations with Bulma controlling the weapons on the lower levels and Turles controlling the weapons on the upper levels of the ship. Their aggressive temperaments made them naturals at the trigger and their sheer enjoyment of destruction made them the likely choice. It takes someone of great intelligence to run the high tech equipment correctly and effectively. Bulma had the mechanical know how to get them out of most glitches. Another perk was that they made one hell of a pair when they got into a fight they moved in tandem with a synchronicity that was almost beautiful to behold.

Bulma and Turles's counterparts were Calypsta and Chichi. Before Calypsta joined the squad and after Bardock's mate died Chichi had had to manage both levels. She had no qualms about giving Calypsta Ravena's old position. After all the spot needed to be filled and running both of them was a really big job. Give her control of the kitchen and she ran a tight ship, but trying to be in two places at much was just too much.

Overseeing all this was Bardock in the Captain's chair. His job was the hardest of all and he did his job as close to flawless as possible. How much a squad succeeded was dependent on the leadership of the squad captain. Together and separate this squad was something to be feared. They were respected by every squad on Vegitasei; even the royal squad had respect for their accomplishments and how well they functioned. At least on the outside, no one knew about their personal lives.

Their ship was unlike any other. Bulma and her father had made the plans for it and it was their specialist team that had made it. Because of the expenses and number of people needed to both make and maintain the ship it was the only one of its kind. That suited the crew just fine; their ship was just as unique as them. What made it so unique was its set up. It was oblong with the middle of the ship being longer and wider than the top and bottom. The ship's five levels consisted of the sky light, quarters, base, infirmary, and the generator room. The top level , sky light, was divided into three sections: storage, which occupied half of the level, the kitchen, an fourth of the level, and the dining room took up the remaining fourth of the level. The second level, quarters, was strictly living quarters. Each living quarter was roughly 275 square feet with the exception of Bardock's who, as captain, had a personal living space of 500 square feet. The third level, Base, was where the running of the ship took place. The entire level was their operations base with the exception of the hallway which wrapped around the circumference of the level as it did with all the other levels. The third level consisted of the infirmary and the training facilities. The infirmary occupied a half of the level. There were enough regen tanks for every squad member to have their own. There were also two rooms that Bardock and Bulma used for surgery. The infirmary was filled with state of the art equipment as was the training facilities. What with Bulma's tinkering they were never in need of training equipment. The other half of the level was various training rooms allowing plenty of space to give the saiyans a good work out. The level below that was where the engines and generators where located. This level was commonly referred to as the grease pit because whenever anyone ventured down there they came up covered in grease. They were very proud of their ship and it showed by the way it was taken care of.

"Ship approaching at 7 o'clock, speed reaching eight thousand knots," Aurora called out, her fingers flying over the keyboards, blip noises sounding out, her screen flashing different scenes from different perspectives.

"Are they on a crash course?" Bardock inquired swiveling his chair to face her.

"Yes sir. If neither of our courses changes we will have a collision in twenty minutes."

"Send out a warning. Radditz, prepare to change course. 25 degrees southwest. Chichi and Calypsta shields at 50%. I don't want a skirmish if I can avoid it." Bardock commanded.

There were answering 'yes sirs' and then the sound of keys being pushed, switches being flicked, and knobs being turned. All around them machinery was humming to life.

"They refuse to acknowledge my message sir. I've tried in both Saiyago and Standard." Aurora had to raise her voice so as to be heard over the din.

"Keep trying in any language you can think of. Radditz move this ship. Turles fire a warning shot." Bardock fixed his gaze on Kakkarott's screen where it was picturing the ship that was approaching. Recognition dawned a moment later and he wasted no time in barking orders. "Radditz get our assess out of firing range, Kakkarott look for the nearest neutral planet- I want the fastest way there, Chichi and Calypsta I want shields at full, Turles and Bulma weapons at max. Give them everything we've got I want them too occupied to attack full force and with too much damage to follow in pursuit. Those are Cyntharians!"

The crew acted immediately. "Aurora I want full alerts and damage reports no matter how trivial they may seem. Kakkarott do you have that info yet? Aurora send out the cameras and put their views onto the communication's screen. Kakkarott, where the hell is that info?"

"Right here sir," he replied putting a map of their neighboring solar system on the screen. The third planet from their sun. The name is Chikyuu . The inhabitants look like us only they have no tails and are multi-colored. They're incredibly weak though. I wonder how they managed to survive..." Kakkarott began to go off on his tangent.

"I don't want a detailed report now, just tell Radditz how to get us there and quickly," Bardock interrupted the saiyan mid thought. There was a loud boom and then the whole ship shook violently, the crew grabbing their armrests.

"Bardock we've been hit on the lower level on the right side. I'm locating its exact location. Got it. Level four's right side has been hit. The shield absorbed it and nothing was damaged. However, there was a lot of power in that hit and being hit twice more in that same exact spot by that much power will create a hole in the shield." Calypsta informed them her gaze fixed keenly on the screen before her.

"Okay, Calypsta you pay close attention and fluctuate the shield to best handle the situation. Bulma do you know the important parts of their ship or their weakest?" Bardock ordered.

"On a Cyntharian ship their weakest point is where their quarters are; their value of life isn't very high. Like most ships the important areas are the base and where they store their generators, engines and the like," she answered. "Unfortunately they're very clever and never put them in the usual spot. They're always somewhere different. On one ship the motors may be on level three, on another level five. It all depends. In addition to finding the level you've got to find where on the level. They don't devote the entire level like we do; no they only get like a half or a fourth."

"Sneaky bastards," Turles mumbled a small bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.  
Bardock thought a moment before ordering Bulma to run a full scan on the ship to try to find their most vulnerable areas. Bulma nodded and began typing furiously. Aurora kept them informed on the position of the ship and relayed any useful intel the cameras showed her. Turles let loose a volley of ki blasts hitting random places on the Cyntharians ship. Kakkarott kept telling Radditz different coordinates and Radditz kept entering them into the computer. Chichi and Calypsta were kept busy constantly fluctuating the shields to achieve maximum protection.

"Finished, sir. According to this the largest energy output is on the top level on the south east side. That would be where the engine is stored. Their shield, before Turles's assault, was thinnest at level three and that would be the crew's living quarters," Bulma said this with confidence as she studied the sections of the screen in front of her.

"The coordinates are logged in Captain and we're ready to go," Radditz announced.

"Excellent Bulma you send a quick hit to both their south east top level and to the third level. Turles you cover our tails. Let's get outta here before irreparable damage occurs." Bardock was wise enough to not gloat, he knew they weren't out of the clear yet. The ship started forward making it about 100 feet before stopping abruptly and then creeping backward.

"What the fuck?" Radditz muttered staring down at his controls in bewilderment before Aurora's voice rang through the air.

"They have us caught in an imitation gravitational pull! That's why they didn't hit us with nearly the amount they should have after the initial attack. Most likely they're going to pull us into close enough range where they can either board us or blow us out of the air so to speak." Aurora's fingers flew over the keys floating above her lap. Images of the Cyntharian's ship flashed on the screen. She pressed a few more buttons and the screen shifted colors to show the energy that was being emitted from the enemy's ship in a pattern unmistakable for anything other than an imitation gravitational pull.

"One problem with that. With the type of shield we have we could deflect some of the ki they would shoot us with right back to them while absorbing some. The damage would be substantial, but not enough to disable us from getting away. They must be trying to board," Bardock pointed out a thoughtful look crossing his face. All the while the ship was being pulled back. "Okay genius, can you do anything in the next ten minutes to get us out of this mess?"

Bulma snorted," Of course," and then "I hope. I'll have to hack into their main computer system." So saying she got up and plopped herself down in the chair Bardock had vacated and began typing away. Seven minutes later and they were still in the grip of the Cyntharians IGP when Bulma cried aloud in triumph. They shot forward at twice their max speed. Bardock was sent crashing into the back wall and the rest were smooshed into the back of their chairs and the wind knocked out of them. Bulma jumped up out of her chair and rushed to help Bardock up when their speed allowed.

"What in the hell did you do?" Turles asked removing himself from the indent in his chair.

"Well, I hacked into their system and managed to reverse it, sorta, so instead of pulling us in we used the gravity like a sling shot!" Bulma glowed in response to her accomplishment and basked in their praise. She flopped into her chair with a huge grin on her face practically preening.

"Congratulations, we're the first squad to escape from Cyntharians in almost 500 years. The third ever." Bardock stated while he lowered himself gingerly into his captain's chair. Looking at the room's occupants his eyes met theirs and then came to a rest on Aurora's. "Aurora, today you have proven your worth to this squad. If it is your wish you may join this squad and become part of our squad family. You have earned your place."

"Wh...uh y-yes. Yes, I would be honored to become a member of this squad." She was speechless at first, but grew confident and said it with nothing but sincerity. The entire squad let out a loud whoop of congratulations. Smiles abound and well wishes were shouted out.

A sudden shriek of pain cut through the cheers of celebration instantly wiping away the grins of glee on the purge team's faces. Bulma pitched forward and landed with a heavy thud on the unforgiving metal surface of the ship's floor. Immediately upon impact her body began a series of convulsions. The wracking of her body in painful contortions sent echoes throughout the room as her limbs connected with the unyielding ground. A ragged scream ripped from her throat steadily climbing the decibel scale until nails on a chalkboard would have been more pleasant.

The cry seemed to jar Aurora out of her stupor. Her face morphed from horrified shock to a concerned bewilderment. She tore off her restraint and threw herself to the aid of her suffering friend. Unsuccessfully, the communication's officer tried to check Bulma for injuries, but her teammate's erratic flailing didn't allow her to get close enough. Aurora turned her worried gaze to Bardock. "Well!?" she screeched her irritation at being helpless evident in her pitch.

Bardock saw in her gaze a plea for help and a jaw tense with frustration and it had the effect of penetrating the fog that had taken hold of his mind. In seconds he was on the floor at Bulma's head restraining her arms and shouting orders, "Chichi get down here and hold her legs. Kakkarott take over the controls from Radditz. Radditz go prep the med bay. Get power running to Bulma's regen tank. Turles and Calypsta keep your eyes on the monitors. If something so much as twitches in our direction blast it to hell."

Aurora was frantically pulling at Bulma's clothes until she was reduced to her skivvies trying to find the source of her pain. "I don't see anything! No lacerations, no bruising, no swelling. I don't know what's wrong." Panic caused her voice to increase in volume till she was shrieking nearly as loudly as Bulma.

"Here hold her head." Aurora kneeled on Bulma's arms keeping her limbs pinned securely to the cabin floor while Chichi practically sat on her ankles. The elite class saiyan's thrashing was still wild and seemed to grow with intensity even though both arms and legs were firmly held down. Her torso came up high off the floor and twisted erratically from side to side. Bardock kneeled over Bulma's rib cage and clamped his thighs tight trying to reduce Bulma's range of motion. Pulling her eye lids back he observed the rapid movement of her eyes and the pulsating of her pupils.

A look of worry etched across his face marring his rugged handsomeness. Bardock held his breath as with one hand he tilted Bulma's head to the side and with the other swept her blue tresses away from the side of her neck. His breath left him all at once. His face morphed from worried to surprised, but as understanding dawned his surprise turned to stark terror and then finally rested on heart breaking sorrow.

The angry looking flesh at the juncture of her throat could only mean one thing. The mating mark turned deeper shades of blue and purple by the second the further they sped away from Vegetasei. An ear piercing shriek reverberated through the cabin when the puncture wounds began to bleed sending a steady trickle down her shoulder blades to drip on the floor. Bardock winced as he felt his eardrums begin to ring. In a rapid movement he applied pressure to a succession of points on her neck until her eyes rolled to the back of her head in unconsciousness.

The tenseness leaked out of Bulma's body until finally she lay still. Chichi stood up on shaky feet while Bardock gently pulled Bulma into his arms and stood. Kakkarott came up behind Chichi and let her collapse into his arms. Heavy, noisy sobs wracked her body as she watched Bardock carry her comatose squad sister from the room. Turles looked on helplessly from his seat and Calypsta's eyes remained fixed on the tiny pool of blood that blemished the shiny surface of the floor. Aurora remained on the floor and when she could no longer bear the sight of her friend's limbs hanging limply from in front of Bardock's retreating back she covered her face with her hands and wept.

On Vegetasei the Prince collapsed in his high intensity gravity chamber and was unconscious before his body hit the ground.

Three hours after Bardock had taken Bulma to the sick bay Kakarott had deemed them safely enough away that he felt comfortable setting the ship to autopilot. Calypsta and Chichi had set their shields as high as they could go and set the perimeter alarms to go off at the furthest distance possible. Now they all congregated in Bardock's cabin in his receiving lounge. Chichi sat curled up in Kakkarott's lap who had commandeered an armchair. Her fingers were wound tightly in his shirt and every once in a while she would sigh and shut her eyes in an effort to hold back more tears. Her eyes were already red, puffy, and sore from the impromptu break down on the ship's command deck. Kakkarott's hand absentmindedly stroked her back in a soothing manner. His eyes were unfocused and hadn't moved from a point above the couch that Aurora and Radditz occupied opposite him.

Radditz's long body was sprawled along the entire length of the couch with Aurora nestled firmly to his side. His strong arms encased the other woman who lay still in his embrace long since having cried herself to sleep. She would choke occasionally in her sleep as if a sob was trying to escape. A little squeeze from the burly man behind her and some soothing words whispered in her ear calmed her down. From his position on the couch Radditz had an unhindered view of the table to the left of his brother where his cousin sat.

Turles and Calypsta were engaged in a silent game of cards. Their usually vibrant challenges and loud explicative's were uncharacteristically missing from their play. The entire room was filled with a somber silence; the only sound breaking the stifling silence was the steady slap of cards hitting the table or the whisp of them being dragged to winner's side across the round, wooden top. The slumped shoulders of those awake were a sheer sign of their despondency if the uniform looks of haggardness weren't telling enough. Even Calypsta, usually immune to the suffering of their second in command, was worried.

The hiss of the door opening froze everyone in place their eyes all riveted upon that of their captain. Bardock sighed and collapsed onto the only available armchair and dropped his head into his hands. His normally gravity defying hair seemed to droop. The room remained silent in anticipation of his announcement. Turles lowered his arm where it had stilled midair and Radditz gently nudged Aurora awake. Another tense filled moment of silence filled the air before Bardock finally raised his head and met the worried gazes of his squad.

"She'll live." It was all they needed for the collective baited breath to be released and for looks of worn out relief to replace silent apprehension. "What you witnessed ladies and gentlemen was withdrawal. Withdrawal of the most painful kind."

"I thought Bulma said that she hadn't mated. Why would she lie?" Aurora queried sitting up from her laying down position and taking Radditz's hand in her own.

"More than likely because she knew that I would never allow her to leave the planet had I known she's bonded." Bardock leaned back in his chair fixing his audience with a look of irritation. Running his hand through his hair he growled, "Abandoning a mate is one of the most painful experiences a saiyan can have."

"I thought that to be separate from a mate was fatal?" Calypsta interrupted a look of confusion on her face.

"Time for a history lesson boys and girls," Bardock said. "There are three types of mates. Count 'em three." So saying he held up three fingers and waited until they nodded their heads. "The most common type of bond is a life bond. The pair mates for life and when one mate dies the other usually follows, unless the surviving mate remates, which happens rarely. From the time that the one dies there is only a five minute gap when the other mate can remate. Usually this is done by a squad member whom is unmated, but feels deeply for their comrade. It is not generally a love bond, but it has been known to happen. The other bond is more like what the slaves call marriage. It can be dissolved, but it is an intense process and not taken lightly. Besides our natures are so fiercely possessive that when we mate we do it for the long haul with the intention of our lifespan. And the last bond is a soul bond which is possible only in soul mates. If one dies the other won't because their souls are bonded for all eternity. They will reunite on the other plain and if reincarnated should find one another in the next life. This is the rarest of bonds. I would estimate only 1 in a million saiyans have a soul bond."

Looks of dawning comprehension were all around. "That's what you and okaasan had wasn't it?" Kakkarott ventured.

Bardock nodded his head. "Yes, that is why I am still here and unmated. I knew what was happening as soon as I saw the mark on her neck. It happened to me too. You all were off on a purging mission when it happened. Your mother and I were delegates at an interplanetary conference representing Vegeta-sei. The planet was in the midst of a civil war and the ruling monarchy was asking for aid. Your mother and I were caught in a skirmish. She died and I was critically wounded. I almost didn't live through the withdrawal because of the severe extensiveness of my wounds. I could feel her part of my soul being wrenched from my body and it was agonizing." Bardock trailed off for a moment lost in distant memory.

He shook his head a little and dragged his mind back to the pressing matters of the present. "While Bulma hasn't experienced that she instead is feeling the strain of not being near her bonded. I suspect that she is in the early stages of bonding which is even worse. The bond is just starting to form. As you all know when you mate you usually don't leave each other's side for a week and even being in the next room can be painful depending on the strength of the bond. She probably feels as if her nerves are being frayed and stretched to their limit. Try to imagine every inch of your body being scraped with a potato peeler and then magnify that by a hundred."

Shudders racked their collective bodies and no face was left untouched by either a look of horror or pity. "That is why, "Bardock continued, "I left her in her regen tank and set it to put her in homeostasis. The withdrawal should last about a week, but just in case I have set her release for two weeks from now."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for filling us in Bardock. It's a lot to take in so if you will excuse me I think I'm going to retire." Aurora stood from the couch and waited to be dismissed. Radditz stood as well. Bardock nodded to both of them and they walked together out the door.

Chichi removed herself from the comforting arms of her mate and walked over to her captain. Leaning down she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry Bardock. She's a strong woman. She'll pull through and with you to guide her she'll survive."

"I know Chi. I just never thought I'd see it. Having lived through it was bad- I hoped never to be reminded of it." Chichi nodded in acknowledgement of Bardock's words before trailing behind her mate. Calypsta and Turles got up as well. Before passing his uncle Turless gave his shoulder a squeeze.

The members of Bardock's squad slept fitfully that night.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

Would you all rather have longer waits and longer chapters or shorter waits and shorter chapters?


End file.
